


You will (not) be found

by Mkuja87



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkuja87/pseuds/Mkuja87
Summary: A lot of whumping, tears, love, and pain. Yes, things will be weird. Yes, logic fails to exist in some cases. It's a random story that goes to a lot of places. Yes, Keith ends up doing some random things. Yes, I'm ignoring a lot of canon things, but this was a concept that I liked, so I went with it. There's fighting, there's romance, there's hate, there are calm moments. It's not all love, but don't come expecting gore and emotional deaths.  Don't knock it till you try it. I also hate one Allura a lot of times, sorry for that.Keith show's more and more Garla every day until he finally finds a way to fix that. He and Matt have a flourishing love, that not everyone supports. Unfortunately, Lotors generals have other ideas on how to treat Keith and Matts love. Despite everything, star boy and tech head still find a way back to each other. Both are incredible fighters with different motives, and both just want the safety of everyone.(WORK IN PROGRESS!!!!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song you will be found from Dear Evan Hansen. No happy ending, or is there.NO SHEITH, NOTHING WEIRD BUT MAYBE HOMO. Screw the storyline of canon, this is what I thought up with my own brain. Keith POV, Shiro POV, Matt POV.

*Warning, Point of view changes a lot early on*

 

“Have you ever felt like nobody was there? Have you ever felt forgotten, in the middle of nowhere? Have you ever felt like you could disappear? Like you could fall, and no one would hear? Well, let that lonely feeling wash away. Maybe there's a reason to believe you'll be okay.. 'Cause when you don't feel strong enough to stand. You can reach, reach out your hand. And oh, someone will come running, And I know, they'll take you home. Even when the dark comes crashing through. When you need a friend to carry you. And when you're broken on the ground. You will be found.”

(Keith Pov)  
“I won’t be found.” 

I’m not scared to disappoint Shiro anymore, it’s a pointless fear. I used the Blades to get away from everyone. ‘Died’ during a mission and now I’m hiding in plain sight on a market planet. Undiscovered. Just another person buying food and leaving the city for the cliffs of freedom. A random half-breed sitting on a cliff eating M&Ms. My pod had actually crashed and I was showing more Galra than before, the ears, hair color, and fangs being a new addition. The Paladins have called several times and my antisocial personality found joy in watching it go to voicemail. I’m sure that at least someone thinks I’m actually dead by now, it’s been like a month. When in town I keep my hood up and my gaze down, speaking Japanese when faced with socializing. Shiro never realized I listened to him swearing when playing Mario Kart, and I just enjoy dropping the occasional f-bomb in town. The only person who I would leave this place to be with would be my dad. Maybe Matt. Past that, I’m unmoving and would rather die here. Besides, it’s not like anyone liked me enough to hunt me down. Right?

(My Pov)  
Keith, far away from every person he knew, missing according to everyone, disappeared from sight just as a phoenix that turns to ash, disappearing from all places but not truly gone, just waiting for its time of new coming- an image of awe. Thus Keith turned then, blinded by the sun, his ship, his blaring radio calling for help.

(Keith Pov)  
My pod's engine crackled before roaring to life. Still got it. I sped through town on the pod before flying for a planet called Nazela, where the Paladins were. I could feel my pants rip as my legs changed, that was normal to me. When I’m angry or feeling intense emotion, I change like a werewolf into a more dog-like Galra appearance. Nazela wasn’t that far from the planet, so if it blew up, this planet would be taken with it. Voltron was trapped in a force field around the planet, every attempt to escape failing worse than the one before it. “We can’t penetrate those shields!” Lances voice rang as I prepared for my action. “Maybe not with our weapons.” No one heard me as I hit full throttle and slammed my pod into the shield, destroying both things involved. I was floating in space without a helmet from the explosion. I closed my eyes and let myself become enveloped in the frost growing on my skin and clothing. I remember a bright light right before passing out on the verge of death.

(Shiro's Pov)  
Lance brought an unconscious Galra onto the ship and put them in a pod. They didn’t look like a normal Galra though, more a half breed with M&M’s in its pockets. Keith used to keep M&m’s in his pockets, I remember being slightly sad and he just reached into his pocket and threw a pack of M&M’s at my face. They had a mullet, but they were also dog-like as if tortured. (Writer: I mean, he's not wrong) It was my job to monitor them, and take them out of the pod, then watch them till they woke up. Galra boy made fast progress and I had him tied to a chair as instructed before he woke. When they woke, well, we just screamed in confused fear.

(Keiths Pov)  
Before I cut to me and Shiro screaming, I need to explain what happened on that planet. Lotors generals found me and tortured me for info. I transformed into full galra while wearing a muzzle and it messed with my mouth and nose. Instead of something normal, I looked like a dog. But that eventually fixed itself. At the time Lance ‘saved’ me, aka ruined my death, it was cat-like. Everything about my Garlean look became more natural and human-like, but I had to recover from the torture. Everything about my look then was from the torture. I was ‘rescued’ by Lotor and recovered enough to return to my ship in secret. Now, let's cut to screaming.

“AHHHHHHHHH!” I kicked and he didn't dodge. “What do you know about Lotor and his generals?” Shiro was pained but still working. “That they're pricks and will torture innocent civilians.” I tried to free my hands and looked at him. “Do explain.” I caved and sighed. “Fine. I'm from the trading planet by Nazela. When my ship crashed, Lotors generals took me captive and tortured me thinking I knew about Voltrons whereabouts. They kept me tied to a chair, as you have also done. They forced my face to change to a snout with an animal muzzle. Lotor then quote unquote saved me, then I escaped in the night with parts from his ship. I'm not loyal to any coalition, I sure as Jigoku know that the Galra are kuso to mesu no kaizen na musuko.” He seemed intrigued. “You know Japanese.” “I'm a human-galra half-breed. I caught on fast before leaving in a stolen ship I found. No weirder than leaving earth in a flying lion.” He squinted at me. “How do you know?” “Most of the earth knows four teenagers and yourself left Earth in a blue mechanical lion.” I tried to free my hands again and groaned. “You tied these a bit tight, I can feel blood dripping down my arm. Which is a pain since I just got my wrists to heal from the last time.” He loosened the ropes and leaned against the wall. “Name?” “Axzel Golden. You?” I was playing dumb now. “Takashi Shirogane.” “Ah, platinum. Nice. Go report to your friends. Based on these ropes and the security drones, I'm not going anywhere except across the room to try to open my M&M’s.” Shiro seemed to deflate a little after that comment. “If I find you tipped back, I'll know why,” I smirked and watched him leave. “I know you’re watching me, waiting for me to crack. I guess we both have some long nights ahead of us.” I could almost hear Pidge inhale as I got as comfy as I could. 

(Shiros Pov(Again))  
“Are we sure he's not lying?” “Anyone who has secrets wouldn't feel comfortable falling asleep in captivity.” I mean, this Axzel dude was sleeping in his containment room. “I'd say let him get cleaned up a bit at least. He was trying to get his hair off his neck earlier.” I nodded, it was the least we could do. “I’ll take that job with Shiro. I can make him shine like a diamond in the sky, he'll be so pretty.” That was a line from something. “It's settled. We let him shower, shave, eat something, cut his hair, and get a change of clothes.” Lance and I sighed and went to get the stuff we'd need. “I hope he doesn't keep the mullet.” “You say that cause you miss Keith.” “He was like my brother.” If Keith heard that he would be shocked. “Let's just get Axzel cleaned up so he looks better than a mole rats butthole.” I couldn't help but say that. 

(Ya favorite mullet boi's Pov)  
A shave, a haircut, a shower, one of Hunks meals? Are they trying to bribe me? “~Ramblers in the wilderness we can’t find what we need. We get a little restless from the searching. Get a little worn down in between. Like a bull chasing the matador is the man left to his own schemes. Everybody needs someone beside em’ shining like a lighthouse from the sea…~” my comfort song, it keeps me sane. “Wow.” after a shave, a big hair change, a shower, and some fresh clothes, Lance was shocked with my change. “There is only one way to make this look even better.” Allura clipped something to my right ear and held up a mirror. “Thank you, princess.” I bowed in respect, least I could do was be decent. “Well mannered I see.” I looked up at her past my wet, silky hair and smiled. “Anyone who isn't respectful to royalty like yourself is a heathen. Now I'm not interested in romance, so please don't take this as a flirtation. You are a lovely young lady, and I want Voltron to defeat the empire. Being led by someone like yourself gives it more the chance.” Allura seemed surprised at my words. “You are quite the speaker Axzel. I think if we can trust you, we'll have a great chance against the Galra.” “Well, after getting tortured by them, I'll willingly join the cause you all have.” And I won em over and avoided Y’all.

“Shirogane sir, where's Mr. Coran?” “He went to get stuff at the space mall.” I nodded and went to be with Allura. “We got boarded. Someone's on the ship.” I gasped and ran for Allura. As I ran I felt my legs change, which alarmed me only a bit. “Lotor.” I darted in front of his blade and took it to my eye. I growled loudly and clawed at him, I forgot to trim my nails with the makeover. “Get away from her Lotor.” standing at my full height, I was probably seven foot. “Back off mutt.” I kicked him in the face, I was not a mutt. “Yaint touching the princess.” We started wrestling and I played dirty. I may have bitten his ear and stabbed his eye out. “I could throw you out this airlock unprotected. We are close enough to a Sun to make you a space mummy.” I had yanked his armor off and ripped a good amount of his hair. “MY GENERALS WILL SAVE ME!” I laughed. “Acxa is my sister you fool.” I threw him out into space and closed the airlock. “Are you ok Allura?” She was in the med bay as I sat in the corner to watch. “Yes, thank you Axzel.” She exited the bay and left me alone to pass out in the corner still bleeding. 

(Shiros Pov)  
Pidge found Axzel passed out in the corner and wouldn't let any of us see. I figured it was bad. Five day's in the healing chamber for him. Pidge said nothing else about the fact. Never did I expect what happened.


	2. Why did I think this was a good idea?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dunno what to say. I'm having deep regrets. I did do better about Pov switches though.

(Keiths Pov)  
“My head… oh, Miss. Holt. Hello.” Pidge seemed blank. “Keith.” I immediately looked at my hands and felt my ears. “Who knows?” “Me. Axzel huh?” I felt guilty. “My full name is Keith Axzel Kogane. I was working on a whim.” “You faked your death.” “I was tired of being Voltron and the Blades little tug toy. Y'all and the Blades were fighting over me. So I faked my death so I could have a chance to breathe.” I felt my hair. “Oh quiznak. I cut off my mullet, I have a scar over my eye and freckles. Lance is gonna kill me.” Pidge sighed and looked at my chin. “Taller and you have a scar there.” “The muzzle. That wasn't a lie. Nor was the one about one of Lotors generals. Allura is gonna hate me.” Pidge groaned. “I'll find you some clothes.” “Tell Shiro. He seemed to know about the time I threw M&M’s at him.” “Hook me up with candy.” I tossed her a gallon bag of candy. “I still have a sling bag of candy.” “Horder.” “Yeah, I also have feminine stuff if you need it too. I worked an earth booth for a while and got those cause they didn't sell.” “Since when did you become my hero?” “Since I got taller than Lance.” She snorted and went to talk to Shiro.

Jeans, a tank top, and jogging shoes became my new look till further notice. “Since when were you ripped?” was Lance's question. “Did they have cooking stuff on the planet?” was Hunks. “Can you see well?” was Pidges. “Who taught you to swear in Japanese?” Shiro. Allura and Coran were just angry. “I'm sorry princess, what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have faked my death.” “Did you mean what you said? About me?” I blushed brightly. “Yes, looking at you after such a long time away made me realize, you are like a goddess. I wish I had realized that sooner. Now you just hate me…” She touched my shoulder lightly. “You made me realize that sometimes you have to take a chance.” I nodded and brushed my hands off. “I'm sorry I got taller. I couldn't control my body.” She giggled as I stood up. “You know, Lance thinks you're really smart. He said he thinks you're prettier than every reality. You should use this pickup line on him.” I whispered something to her and let her go for it. “Hey, Lance. Are you the devil, cause I've fallen from heaven for you.” He blushed and hugged her tightly. One point for Keith. 

“Keith where are the-” “My closet, left-hand side.” I kept stretching on my floor while Pidge snagged what she needed. “Thanks, bro.” I nodded and yawned. “You'll be able to say that more if I and Matt are still a thing, unlike Adam and Shiro.” Pidge only froze for a second before walking away. “Hey, Matt.” I still had a video link with Matt established and chose to call him. “You're cute.” He was tired. “You are too. When can we hang out again Matt? Pidge and I miss you.” He chuckled and smiled. “You name it, I'll figure something out.” I sighed and looked at my chest. “How about in two days? Something tells me your company will make Katie… less hostile.” his laugh was so cute. “Tell me about your twin.” “She looks more galra than me, she and I call every day, and her names Acxa Kogane. “ He smiled and laughed. “Maybe Pidge should date her.” “Hah, she's working her way to the throne of the Galra.” Matt sighed softly. “What was that?” I smiled slightly after touching my face to the screen. “A kiss goodnight my tech-head. I can't wait to see you.” his face softened as he waved goodbye before hanging up. “So you did date my brother.” “Still am. Chocolate?” She grabbed the candy from my hand and smiled. “I see you have a stash of pants. Good thing too.” she sat on my bed and dangled her legs. “We're stopping at a mall in a few hours. We should find you some clothes there.” “Good thing, my pajamas are Lotors clothes cut a bit and with all identification ripped off.” “I need to see this.” after a few minutes I was in my PJs and showing them off. “Quite the look.” I rolled my eyes and sat by Pidge. 

“Wanna hear me sing?” Pidge nodded as I tied my hair back. “Yeah, you must be really good.” I smiled and sat cross-legged on my bed, eyes closed. A few lines in and I was into it. “~Brother let me be your shelter. Never leave you all alone. I can be the one you call. When you’re low. Brother let me be your fortress. When the night winds are driving on. Be the one to light the way. Bring you home…~” Pidge was in shock as I kept going. “~Face down in the desert now there’s a cage locked around my heart. I found a way to drop the keys where my failures were. Now my hands can’t reach that far. I ain’t made for a rivalry, I could never take the world alone. I know that in my weakness I am stronger. It’s your love that brings me home...Brother let me be your shelter. Never leave you all alone. I can be the one you call. When you’re low. Brother let me be your fortress. When the night winds are driving on. Be the one to light the way. Bring you home. Brother let me be your shelter. Never leave you all alone. I can be the one you call. When you’re low. Brother let me be your fortress. When the night winds are driving on. Be the one to light the way. Bring your home. Brother let me be your shelter. Never leave you all alone. I can be the one you call. When you’re low. Brother let me be your fortress. When the night winds are driving on. Be the one to light the way. Bring your home. Brother let me be your shelter. Never leave you all alone. I can be the one you call. When you’re low. Brother let me be your fortress. When the night winds are driving on. Be the one to light the way. Bring you home..~” Pidge reached for my hand as I finished. “What, too good Christian boy for you?” she shook her head no and hugged me. “Matt and I loved that song.” “Yeah, I and my twin sister love that song. We have to find our mom soon.” she leaned on my shoulder as I laid down and sighed. “Sing me another song.” “~Life and death and love and birth. And peace and war on the planet Earth. Is there anything that's worth. More than peace and love on the planet Earth…~”

“~I am not a stranger to the dark. Hideaway, they say. 'Cause we don't want your broken parts. I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars. Runaway, they say. No one'll love you as you are. But I won't let them break me down to dust. I know that there's a place for us. For we are glorious. When the sharpest words wanna cut me down. I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out. I am brave, I am bruised. I am who I'm meant to be, this is me. Look out 'cause here I come. And I'm marching on to the beat I drum. I'm not scared to be seen. I make no apologies, this is me…~” 

(Shiros Pov... Again)  
Keith bought some shirts for everybody, himself some pants, a guitar (free cow included), eyeliner, shoes, hair ties out the wazoo, glasses somehow, and some new bedding for us all. Living on a trading planet really came in handy for him, he had plenty of money for this, and he didn’t even borrow any from Allura. 

(Can you guess who it is. Give you a hint, it starts with K. This is his Pov again)  
I straightened my suit jacket while waiting for Matt in the docking bay. “Matt, I missed you so much.” I hugged him and realized how tall I actually was. “Tall is a good look for you, Keith.” I smiled and kissed his head and let Pidge hug him. “You have been treating my sister right?” “Yes, I have. I’ve gotten her the needed things for her life. I even let her hang out with me and run experiments with my blood, which is only slightly weirder than you think it is.” Matt nodded and half-laughed. “When are you finding your mother and Acxa?” I looked at the calendar on the wall, Hunks idea so we would stop asking what’s for dinner. “In a couple days, I’ll leave when we’re having space goo. The stuff makes me want to barf, nothing against Coran's special recipe.” Pidge took her turn laughing as we headed for my room. “Space goo has no nutritional value at all, not even a speck of salt.” Pidge wasn’t wrong. “Now if we want real food, we can always kill one of our five cows. I don’t think Hunk would argue with steak.” Pidge nervously laughed and looked away. “She doesn’t eat beef. She’s never tried it.” I nodded and ruffled Pidge’s hair. “It’s fine Pidge. We have other stuff to cook anyway.” “Just take a cow with you, I’m sure your sister and mother wouldn’t mind some good meat.” I smiled as we sat in my room with some board and card games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's short, I know. I will try to have another chapter out in a week or two, but I have school and finals.


	3. I procrastinated, sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who's ready for some quality gays and tears? It's short but is my attention span.

(Matts Pov)

Keith and I spun and swayed to the music coming from a small music box he had made. It wasn’t much, but it was a chance for us to be together. I wanted to propose, oh I wanted to propose to him. I just didn’t know if he was ready for marriage. Pidge watched us over the laptop screen that she was programming on, smiling slightly. Keith was admittedly a good dancer, very smooth and passionate. I could feel the ring in my pocket, something I had owned since the second date. I leaned in for a kiss and got one, a passionate one of course. Then Keith reached into his pocket.

 

“Matthew Holt, Will you take my hand in marriage?” He held a silver ring in a box out to me while on one knee and looking at me. “Yes.” I pulled the box out of my pocket and showed him. “Guess we had the same idea.” I smiled and hugged him, I was so ready to his for life. “Should I try calling mom and dad?” I looked at Pidge who was typing on her laptop. “Yeah, go ahead.” he slipped the ring on my finger and I did the same thing. Sadly, that joy didn’t stay for long.

 

(Gay space dads Pov)

“Matt, I hate to tell you this, but Keith went missing. So did Krolia and Axca.” Matts face of pure pain killed me to look at. “I’m going after him.”

 

(Ko-GAY-nes Pov) 

“You won’t be found, little red Paladin,” I screamed for help, but it was hopeless. “Keith, please calm down.” I sobbed that was a first. “I just want to be with my fiance.” I froze, I could use my ring. “I’m sorry Matt.” I somehow broke the ring, don’t ask me how I just did. Cutting the rope. I summoned my bayard. “Let’s get out of here.” Krolia and Axca escaped, but I got shot in the back of the neck before I could. I threw my bayard and helmet to Axca, who nodded and ran. I was stripped of my armor, I could only hope mom and Axca managed to get them. “Ah, ah, ah, my little red. You aren’t leaving little robin.” I swear Lotors remaining generals were crazier than a bats butthole. “Didn’t we already make this one learn a lesson?” “He must learn a new one.” I was knocked out before they did anything. 

 

My eyes fluttered open. I was in snow, but I was covered and surrounded by blood. I slowly pulled myself to a small cave where I leaned against a wall and hoped that red could hear me. I definitely had a collapsed lung from whatever happened to me. I couldn’t hear red. At that point, I realized I was just a lost paladin. My brain screamed when I realized that. All I heard was ‘You will not be found, you will not be found.’ If I was going to ever see Matt again, I was going to need to figure out how to escape. I was in rags, the first priority was to find some sort of clothing, something warmer. I slowly stood up, limping as I left the cave using an animals bones as crutches. ‘Maybe I won’t be found, but I can still try.’ I limped as fast as I could, eventually seeing an opening that led to something. ‘This is my best shot.’ I lowered myself in by using one of the bones as a bridge over the gap and gripping onto it. I landed in the room and looked around. Some sort of shelter. Scavengers of some kind. Well dead. 

 

‘A beacon thing. I’m no Pidge, but I could figure this out and send a distress signal.’ I grabbed one of the hanging blankets, started a fire, and started working with the beacon. “Yes!” oh that painful. I got an SOS signal out and started looking for food. ‘Alien ramen. Not what I wanted but it will do.’ I grabbed one of the almost frozen packets of water and set it by the fire to melt. ‘Please Voltron, please.’ ripping one of the blankets to the seam and going the other way to the seam in a pattern, I made some sort of bandages to tie around the gauze I had found. I was going to cauterize the wounds, a painful endeavor, and wrap them, had to stop my blood loss.  Doing so, I screamed, then got on with it. Couldn’t chicken out then, just had to get it over with. Digging around in boxes, I found a gun. ‘Sweet, once I’m a bit more stable I can go find some meat.’ my water was ready! I sat by the fire calmly as my ramen cooked and I pulled a jacket I found on. ‘RAMEN!” 

“Shiro is gonna kick my butt for this.” My hair was legit turning white on the sides. I prepared the gun and took aim at a large yak like creature. Bulleye. I hurried to get the beast and get it to my cave of doom and ramen. “You… Will taste good.” I managed the beast in and started skinning it. I could use that skin and fur for a poncho. I saved the skin. “Let’s butcher you up. I’m hungry.” I cut off a decent piece, not too big, I needed to save some. I put the rest in a barrel with snow and salt from the ramen. Getting the meat cooking I checked the beacon. One week and five days, no response. “Take your sweet time guys, I don’t mind FREEZING TO DEATH!” I went to look around as my meat slow roasted. “A ship, I might just have to cook up everything and get out of here.” I ran back and turned off the SOS beacon. Pulling the rest of the beast out, I started cooking it over the fire. Then I took the crates of ramen and crates of water and put them in the ship on the floor. “Better take the fuel.” I loaded probably a hundred gallons of fuel into the back of the ship and went to get my roast beast. Getting all the meat contained into basically jerky bags, I went to prepare for taking off. I pulled on some clothes I found and put on a helmet. Then I took off.

 

“Day eight. Still, have food, I refilled on oxygen and fuel again yesterday. No signs of Voltron. I’m going to try sending out a calling beacon for anyone looking for me.” I started the beacon and made it translate to ‘This is Keith Kogane, the missing Voltron paladin.’ Someone contacted me. “This is Keith Kogane, are you aware you contacted me?” I heard a sigh on the other end. “Keith.” Krolia had hooked up to my call link. “Hey, I’m alright. Little worse for wear, but I’m alive.” “That’s great and all, but we have no ship and need a ride.” I landed on the planet they were calling from and made space in the cockpit for them. “That is a lot of ramens.” “The people who inhabited the cave before me had a huge stockpile, I just took most of it and water. Oh, and a beast I killed.” I took off and kept flying in the direction I had been going. “Have you seen Voltron?” “No, but there was human looking for you. He went this way.” I tried establishing a link with Matt, but he didn’t answer the first few times. 

 

“Hello?” his face popped up on my dashboard. “Hey, Matt.” “Keith Kogane, you get to the castle of lions now.” “I’m trying, where is it?” Follow the link we have.” I nodded as Axca waved to Matt. “Hello, Axca.” I sped for the castle, docking by red before I ran out of fuel. “KEITH!” Matt hugged me tightly as I gasped. “Loosen up, collapsed lung.” I took a shaky breath as he let go. “I did not make your lung collapse.” “No, the people who shot me gave me a collapsed lung. I showed him the makeshift gauze. “You are so in trouble.” I nervously laughed and leaned against the ship for support, I was still weak from the wound. “Keith!” I ducked as Shiro tried to hug me. “No, you are all muscle, you will collapse my other lung then I’d be dead.” I was shirtless when he tried. “You need a nap.” “I need a coma.” Pidge half laughed. “Hunk, could you help Keith to the healing pods. You are the gentlest of all of us.” he nodded and helped me away from the group and to the pods. He closed me in one as I closed my eyes and let sleep overtake me.

(Matts POV)

I loved this boy, even if he was a disaster gay. 


	4. Our disaster gays!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of smart comments.

(Keith’s Pov)

I had a lovely scar, but I didn’t mind. After a few days of healing, I was allowed to go back to normal living. I was found in the pool with my eyes closed. Lance had questions. I had white hair from so much stress and such. I also believe that I made the ship gay. I was in the practice room and I heard some movement. I looked up and three of the guys were blushing, Matt, Lance, and Shiro. Shiro and Matt are known gays, but LANCE IS DATING ALLURA!!!!” 

 

“Hey, Lance.” We were in the elevator together and I had a towel over my shoulders and sweatpants on. “Hey…” “DUDE, YOU HAVE SEEN ME SHIRTLESS BEFORE!” he was bright red. I stepped out of the elevator and headed to the empty halls of the basement. I set my water bottle down with my towel and stretched. “Keith… What are you doing down there?” over the comms, really? “I’M RUNNING!” I had managed to get Pidge to run my comms through a phone and headphones. I grabbed my water and took a big drink before rolling my shoulders and getting back to running. 

 

“Allura says you look foolish running for no reason. I’m going to send you a little friend.” That little friend was a space bear Lance had somehow smuggled on. Don’t ask me. “KATELYN HOLT!!!!!” Matt probably heard me from where I was. “Can’t bribe it now, you’re already holding its attention.” I heard gasps as I ran past a camera with bright yellow eyes and fangs. “KEITH NO!” my fangs were bared as I turned around in a dead sprint and lunged at the creature. My Garlean features shined on the glass like walls. “Oh quiznak…” my ears lowered as I looked at the bear that was running away. I slipped into a nook out of camera sight and tried to calm myself. Sometimes, I scared myself. 

 

“Keith?” I was shaking badly when I was found. In shock that I could be that violent. “Calm down. I said calm down.” I just looked at Pidge with glowing yellow eyes. I had scratched spots raw and bleeding while just trying to calm down. “The only person angry is Coran. And that's because you left a sweat trail.” “He’s one to talk.” Pidge knew what I meant by that statement. “I should leave the team. Let there be a new red Paladin. I’m not cut out for this life.” Pidge huffed at me and grabbed me by the still fluffy ear. “I don’t care if you have no feet and one eye, I will not let you leave again.” I inhaled sharply as she took me to my room. “Stay here, I need to get the medical supplies to clean you up a bit.” she left the room as Matt entered, someone must’ve called him back.

 

“~I really can’t stay…. (Baby it’s cold outside) I’ve got to go away…. (Baby its cold outside) This evening has been…. (Been hoping that you'd dropped in) So very nice…. (I'll hold your hands they're just like ice) My mother will start to worry…. (Beautiful what's your hurry?) My father will be pacing the floor…. (Listen to the fireplace roar) So really I'd better scurry…. (Beautiful please don't hurry) Well maybe just a half a drink more…. (I'll put some records on while I pour)~” Pidge walked in on us doing a duet, well, more like me singing what came to mind and him singing along. She sighed and opened the rubbing alcohol.

 

Matt seemed shocked as I hissed and tried to get away from Pidge and the rubbing alcohol. “No…. It burns….” I whimpered, Acxa was getting a show. “Finally done. You can sing again.” Pidge had pinned me to the wall just to bandage me up. “Ok…” I looked away from her and grabbed the guitar from my closet. 

 

“~Hello darkness, my old friend I've come to talk with you again Because a vision softly creeping Left its seeds while I was sleeping And the vision that was planted in my brain Still remains Within the sound of silence In restless dreams, I walked alone Narrow streets of cobblestone' Neath the halo of a street lamp I turned my collar to the cold and damp When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light That split the night And touched the sound of silence And in the naked light I saw Ten thousand people, maybe more People talking without speaking People hearing without listening People writing songs that voices never share And no one dared Disturb the sound of silence "Fools, " said I, "You do not know Silence, like a cancer, grows Hear my words that I might teach you Take my arms that I might reach you" But my words, like silent raindrops, fell And echoed in the wells, of silence And the people bowed and prayed To the neon god they made And the sign flashed out its’ warning In the words that it was forming And the sign said, "The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls And tenement halls" And whispered in the sounds of silence~” 

 

Lance stared at me from my doorway. I got calmed down when singing and turned more human again. “A voice like that can shake walls and hearts.” I turned bright red and looked away. “It’s no big deal, everyone can sing.” I set my guitar down and looked at my attire. “We will continue this once I’m dressed.” I closed my door and changed into jeans and a dress shirt with tie and vest before stepping out of my room. “No shoes.” my feet hadn’t reverted back from their animal-like appearance. “It doesn’t matter.” I walked by him and started braiding back my ever-growing hair and tying it into a bun. “WOULD THE RED AND BLUE PALADINS GET THEIR BUTTS TO THEIR LIONS?!!?!?!?” I groaned and bolted for red, who wouldn’t open. “Yeah, a problem with that Pink, red won’t open.” “Nor will blue.” “And black.” I heard Allura groan. “Lance, you take red, Allura blue, I’ll try black. Shiro, provide commands from behind me.” I ran for black while everyone else their assigned places. “Figures.” I jumped into Blacks mouth and slid into the seat. “Let’s do this I guess. SHIRO, GET YOUR GAY BUTT IN HERE!” he looked offended as I took off, black also seemed done with Shiro’s junk. 

 

“Black, please go out and fight so I seem still with you. I’m going for the brain of the operation.” I bolted for the throne room in a Galra uniform. I was fluffy enough to be a top general. “Sir, the black Paladin had breached our system.” I slipped some explosives into the piping and hit the ignite button. “KEITH!” I flew as fast as I could for black after absolutely destroying Zarkons body and the witches body. “Can I get some new gloves? I have blood seeping through these gloves.” I threw my gloves out the airlock of black and washed my hands before going back to flying. “Why didn’t we do that sooner?” “Cause my butt wasn’t fluffy enough.” Pidge snorted as we flew for the castle. “I call the first shower. I have Zarkons blood in my fur.” “Your hands are shiny.” “Shoot, it’s quintessence. GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!” Shiro used his fake hand to somehow absorb the quintessence and then burned my hand. “Pidge, Shiro roasted my hand.” she groaned and pulled into her bay parking spot. She treated my hand, then let me clean up before we all crashed in random places.

 

“Keith, you’re sick.” Matt held me against my bed as I tried to get up. “I’m fine, really. It’s just a little cough.” he looked done with my poop. “Sit.” I sat against my will. “Stay.” again, I did so against my will. “I want you to get some solid sleep and not leave this room unless you are going to the bathroom.” I obeyed, just because Matts' eyes looked pleading. “I’ll talk to Hunk about making some sort of real soup, not space soup.” I nodded and pulled my blanket over me, closing my eyes so I could try to sleep for the first time in ever. “Could you ask Lance to quiet down?” Matt kissed my forehead and chuckled. “Just put in your earbuds and listen to music, you always doze off when doing that.” a half smile was on my face as he said that. “Just get some sleep.” I put my earbuds in, turned on my music, and dozed while the other Paladins did something. 

 

“Keith, get up, we need Voltron.” Lance prodded me with a stick. “Oh, you look like death.” I tried to stand up and hit the floor. “I’ll just lay there for a while.” “Kay.” Lance left as I tried to establish a mental link with Black. “Hey girl, I know it’s not physical, but we need to help our team in any way possible. Shiro will treat you well for this mission, and I’ll keep a link going, but I’m too sick to stand up.” I heard Shiro scream as Black roared. “Shirogane, get in black. She’ll be helping you.” Acxa looked at me and shrugged. “I’ll pilot her. We’re twins of the same blood, I at least need to help you once or twice.” she placed me back on my bed and ran to jump in black. “Let’s form Voltron!” It was weird watching Voltron form from my bedroom. It was like a sailor moon transformation. 

 

“Good work team.” I had managed to drag myself and my blanket to the couches. “Oh look, he came out of his room finally.” Allura was being snarky. I started coughing a bone-rattling cough and Matt came running. “What did I say about leaving your room? You’re going to infect the whole ship.” Allura seemed confused as I took a shaky breath. The paladins seemed scared for some reason. “Lance, help me get Keith back to his room.” something about that quintessence was harming me. “I’m fine, I don’t need help.” I stumble stepped halfway down the hall before hitting the floor. I was out.

 

(Matt’s Pov)

He hit the ground like a ton of bricks- he was out before he connected... How long was he hiding this, and why didn’t we see it sooner? Allura gasped as I bolted for him. What was wrong with him, was he going to die? Acxa picked him up calmly and looked at me. “I don’t know what it is, but it could be because of us suppressing his Galra side. That can make half-bloods very sick.” I nodded as we stepped into the elevator. “Best chance is get him to turn, which seems to be happening naturally.” his face was turning a light purple and his ears were getting pointy. “Matt, get some pillows and stuff to make him comfy. We will take care of him in the labyrinth of the bottom floor and so if he needs to just let loose, he can.” I nodded and went to raid his bedroom closet. 

 

(Keith's pov) 

“I don't want to be a monster.”  Matt looked me in the eyes as we got into a pod. “You are a hero. We're just going to a Galra infected planet as Acxa recommended. It will let you let loose for a little bit.” Matt was calm about it, but I had harmed him in a daze. “O-Ok.” We landed and he opened the door for me to bolt out. “I'll be hovering so that you have more space, okay?” I nodded and lashed out at a soldier. I let myself attack the enemies. It was easier than using the lions for it. “See you are turning back to human. Just let yourself attack. Please.” I growled as more approached. I got shot, but my wound was so much less than the soldier who I decapitated. Eventually, I passed out, but in a good way. 

 

(Matt pov) 

After seeing Keith let loose, I decided that fighting and slam poetry would be good for him. “~All the shine of a thousand spotlights All the stars we steal from the night sky Will never be enough Never enough Towers of gold are still too little These hands could hold the world but it'll Never be enough, Never be enough...~” Keith would relieve his urges with singing while training, bonus for me. Lance also helped with his urges, luckily. Ballet was actually useful for something. “Matt, I'm sorry if this… the ordeal is a lot on you.” “It's no big deal. We are stronger as two. Anyways, your dancing, singing, training… it's all the more reason for me to look at you. But the rebels need me. Promise you'll keep to a routine for me.” He nodded as I missed him goodbye. “I'll call Matthew. Promise.” his smile was worth everything.

 

(Keith's Pov)

“Keith, he’s missing. We have search parties looking for him.” against Shiro's arm, I could see my eyes turn more cat-like. “Let me look for him.” Shiro gripped my shoulder. “Keith, you need to calm down.” “I NEED TO CALM DOWN?!?! MY FIANCE IS MISSING AND I DON'T WANT TO LOSE ANOTHER FAMILY MEMBER! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU LOST PIDGE OR ADAM?!?!” Katie looked in and took my hand. “He's right Takashi. I and Tsuyoshi have talked and Keith and I will be looking for Matt.” we walked and climbed into the green lion. “Keith, I found some radio waves and Sendak has him.” “Quiznaking Sendak again?” Pidge nodded and took off as I pulled on my Mamoran uniform in her cargo hold. “I will make Sendak suffer.” Pidge chuckled, myself baring my fangs. 

 

(Hey, I'll give you one Pidge pov for the holidays)

Keith was a force of nature. Good thing he doesn't know alchemy. Oh, scratch that, he just burned Sendak's other eye out with a torch. Keith stood up, full galra, with blood shining on his body. Somedays, I worry for Lance.

 

“Let's find Matthew.” he wiped his face off and yanked his shirt off to reveal wounds galore. “Yeah, and maybe a quick shower for you before we head to the castle.” He sighed and tied his hair back. “Am I a monster? I just killed Sendak in cold blood.” I placed my hand on his arm. “You are no more a monster than I am tall.” “But you're five foot.” “And you're not a monster.” we heard screaming and Keith took off. “WOAH!” I kept a firm grip on his belt as my feet left the ground. “You take the tech stuff to free him, I'll take beating the Galra.” I bolted to Matt while Keith threw a soldier into an electro arch. Matt slumped into my arms as Keith painted and calmed himself down a bit. “Let's get back to Green.” we ran, Matt in Keith's arms, cause he was stronger.

 

(Ok, back to our Galra boy)

“~You're alone, you're on your own, so what? Have you gone blind? Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours? Glass half empty, glass half full Well either way you won't be going thirsty Count your blessings not your flaws You've got it all You lost your mind in the sound There's so much more You can reclaim your crown You're in control Rid of the monsters inside your head Put all your faults to bed You can be king again You don't get what all this is about You're too wrapped up in your self doubt You've got that young blood, set it free You've got it all You lost your mind in the sound There's so much more You can reclaim your crown You're in control Rid of the monsters inside your head Put all your faults to bed You can be king There's method in my madness There's no logic in your sadness You don't gain a single thing from misery Take it from me You've got it all You lost your mind in the sound There's so much more You can reclaim your crown You're in control Rid of the monsters inside your head Put all your faults to bed You can be king You've got it all You lost your mind in the sound There's so much more You can reclaim your crown You're in control Rid of the monsters inside your head Put all your faults to bed, You can be king again~” Matt slightly stirred in my arms as I sang to him, Pidge looking at me as sang. Tears dropped from my cheeks onto his chest as my purple tint faded, as I turned completely human.

 

“Keith, you can't sit here forever.” “Yes, I can.” Acxa sat next to me and sighed. “Say something happy.” “Well, dad's dead.” Shiro considered his dad my dad as well, and he was a homophobe. “That's close enough.” Acxa snorted, knowing what we meant. “If it makes you feel better, we're going home. Earth home.” I shrugged, looking at my hands. “Hey, purples a decent color.” I started to open my mouth, then Matt, fresh out of a healing pod, fell on me. Acxa and Pidge high fived, they were the ace couple on the ship. “Matthew…” I pulled him into my arms and stood up with his head in my shoulder. “Let's get you to your room. We'll be in for the long haul.” I heard Lance shriek and handed Acxa Matt. “I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOUR CRAP SHIRO!” I went from a soft, innocent Galra boy to ‘I swear, or so help me, I will kill you’ Galra boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this highly gay and messy story so far, I started out as me being bored while listening to Dear Evan Hansen and throwing a concept on a notebook page.


	5. Chapter 5

I'M PROCRASTINATING! IM TRYING TO GET READY TO UPDATE!


	6. AHHHHHHHH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired, dying, sick, and honestly looking for quality memes.

So what I threw my brother's clone off a space station and cut his arm off, it’s not like he broke my jaw… “Keith, I’m mildly disappointed.” my smile was crooked, but I kept going. “‘Kay.” Pidge groaned as she treated the jaw to the best of her ability. “What happened to these two?” I held an ice pack to my well-bruised mouth area and looked at Lance. “Sibling fight to the doom. Keith won because Shiro revealed himself to have died and Keith was fighting an evil clone.” Pidge said that in a monotone voice. “He broke mi (my) jaw.” I could hear sarcasm coming closer. “You better still kiss the same.” Matt was on Hunks shoulder sipping coffee. “You really don’t need that coffee, I’m the one walking because you face planted on Keith.” Hunk was a ball of his usual joy. We were dysfunctional just like my past.

I was raised by my father, who had the nickname Texas despite him being from South Carolina. We had a small cabin like structure with a strong tree behind it, that was our house, I was born there. Based on every picture of me, I never struggled with my Galra side, maybe it was because I never got angry enough. My mother was supposed to be dead, but she never had a grave in the graveyard. My dad would do everything for me, even die in a fire.

That night, I might remember that night for the rest of my days. The fire was blazing brightly in town, I and my father had been getting ice cream for my birthday. He got the call that he was needed and we rushed to the station, he pulled on his uniform, and we headed to the scene. I was left standing by some people, with burn marks on their clothes. He came in and out a few times before throwing a child, probably my age, to another firefighter as the building started to collapse. I screamed and tried to run towards the fire, but someone held me back. They pulled him out of the wreckage and took him straight to the hospital. I was left on the scene, I learned the kid who was thrown was name James Griffin, I took that name to heart. I didn’t even leave the scene before learning he was gone. I curled up in the back of my fathers truck and cried, a policeman took me to his house for the night. A few nights later I drove my fathers truck all the way back to my house, no one found me for a while. I became a problem student, but I had a passion for astronomy. Beyond anything else, I loved the stars and the idea of going there someday.

The day I met Shiro was life-changing. I was better than anyone in the simulator test. James said it had to have been broken, but I was in my never-ending emo stage. When Shiro was distracted by James and the Teacher, I stole his car. You can’t imagine how much trouble I was in, but Shiro gave me a chance. He got me into the Garrison and kept me there. I lost it a few times, punched James, but I was a very dedicated student. Instead of sleep, I played a lot of Legend of Zelda and watched old Nasa videos, my favorite pajamas were Nasa themed. Then Shiro went on the Kerberos mission, I got kicked out a few weeks later, and went back to my house on a bike that was once Shiros. Then I came to my conspiracy theories blog, someone named Pidge Gunderson was my biggest ally on it.

Then through my radio, I started hearing the word Voltron like it was something bad that would kill us all. Then Shiro crashed and I, along with some other dingbats, broke him out and we had some fun. I learned I had met my Ally Pidge, which was great for the Voltron things, and we had similar art. Then we went to space and that whole mess happened.

“Dude, take a nap.” Pidge and I were coffee buddies. “FINE!” I hobbled to my room where I passed out on my bed, alone as always. My dream was vivid, kinda creepy too. It was like someone crossed my life with Legend of Zelda. I was Link, and the Kerberos mission was a mission to the moon with that freaking grin. James was the skull kid, no big surprise. Lance was Epona, thus why I never rode her in my dream. Everyone else past Zarkon, Allura, Lotor, and Matt were minor characters. Allura was Midna, both annoying, Zarkon was Ganondorf, Matt was Zelda and Lotor was Ghirahim. I died like twenty times. Then I woke up when randomly I was listening to someone and they asked if I knew that Allura translated to So. I was enlightened so asked Pidge if this was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's short, I've been dying. Allura does translate to So. The name Allura is actually Maltese for So. it's kinda funny. I'm going to keep translating Voltron names for fun.


	7. Do you guys have any requests for this story?

I'm running out of idea's and could use some requests for this story. If any of y'all have idea's do tell me because I'm starting to struggle with these people. If I don't get any idea's I might have to start whumping on either Matt, Shiro, Keith, or someone random. I have to play a flute solo tomorrow and I might not update for a bit after it because I might still be screaming internally for not practicing sooner. Have a good day Y'all!


	8. Money says you'll hate me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling this will either be loved or hated, no in between.

“Matt, I need to pee.” “Nuuuu…..” I tried to pry him off of me, he was crushing my sternum. “Matthew, please.” he gripped tighter. “What are you…” “I need to use the bathroom and he won’t let go. You would do the same thing to Adam.” I trudged on to the bathroom where Matt finally let go so I could take a whizz. “Now where are you going?” “To train? It’s already six in the morning,” he grumbled as I walked for the training room. “But I wanna cuddle…” Pidge, the castle coffee expert, handed me an espresso. “Matt we do this every day. I need this so I don’t kill someone.” Matt drank the hot drink as I activated some dummies. “We never cuddle much. It’s not fair.” “You are the one who is engaged to an angry alien.” more grumbling as I started training. “If you’re a good boy we might go to bed early.” he perked up, any chance of more sleep was good for him. I kept training and humming while he dozed against the wall.

“Come on Matt, keep up!” he sounded like he was going to die while I was just fine.  
“WELL EXCUSE ME DADDY LONG LEGS!” “Oh, now you call me daddy?” he stopped running and walked out, I just killed our relationship for an hour. “Why did Matt just leave muttering curses?” “You don’t want to know.” Shiro could keep up, we ran every day together, but I ran longer than him. “We should get the Paladins in on our workout routine, they need it.” Shiro nodded as his all-white hair flopped. “That’s a great idea. Hunk works out, he just has a lot of muscle making him look fat.” “He is solid brick.” Shiro nodded as we turned a corner. “Allura says our running in pointless, that a lot of what you is pointless.” “Well, she can deal with it because I don’t want to hurt anyone.” not that my plans were going to save me from a broken leg. “Keith, watch out for that- bar…” my face slammed into the floor after my shin slammed into a rod. “You ok?” I groaned in pain, I couldn’t stand up. “Oh, that needs a pod.” Shiro helped me up, my leg was searing with pain.

“Is everything alright red paladin?” Coran was quite nice as I resisted swearing. “Coran, there’s a bar down the hall to the right and two lefts sticking out. We would appreciate it if you get that fixed for the sake of Keith’s other leg.” “Keith, are you calmed down?” I shook my head no as I still resisted swearing, mainly cause Hunk was in the room. It wasn’t actually my shin hitting the bar first that broke it, it was that it caught my leg between it and another bar and snapped it when I fell. “I will get right to that.” Hunk and Shiro had to reset the shin before I could enter the healing pod. “Keith, this will hurt.” Kinda figured. An audible snap was heard right before I failed to suppress a scream.

“What the quiznack?” Lance walked in as Hunk splinted my leg so it would be braced in the pod. “We had to reset Keith’s shin. It’s got snapped in half.” Shiro was cleaning out his ears as Lance looked at me. “Shut the quiznack up Lance, I don’t need you questioning that.” “Actually, Coran says the healing pod systems are down for a while. You won’t be able to get one for another two weeks or so. There are some broken pipes that power the pods.” Shiro paused. “The pipes that snapped your shin in half.” “Quiznack.” Hunk sighed and grabbed some more stuff to splint my shin. “Guess you’re on crutches till it heals or the pods are working again.” Hunk was kind about doing a more solid splint for me, and also adjust crutches to my height. “Thank you Hunk.” We all left the med bay, going a different way to the elevator.

“What are you doing?” “Push-ups.” I had my injured leg resting on my good leg as I worked out one of the only ways I could. “What happened to your leg?” “Snapped my shin in half.” Matt watched as I worked out calmly. “That splint will be a presence in bed.” I shrugged and kept going. “At least I'm not dead.” why did I jinx the ship? “WE HAVE BEEN BOARDED!” “Quiznack.” I grabbed a crutch and pulled myself upright. “We will discuss this later.” I left the room with my crutches and carried on as normal.

“Stop where you are or I'll shoot.” I kept moving. ‘I SAID STOP WHERE YOU ARE!” “You also said you going to shoot if I didn't.” My smile was eerie in the dark. “You're crippled, it's a useless shot.” jokes on them, bayards can be anything. “Jokes on you then.” I shot the figure, and they gasped. “Quiznack.” I grabbed their shirt and looked into their eyes. “Great to see you in such good health General.” she was bigger than me but I could lift her. “You.” I dropped her, slamming her head off the floor. “Watch for rainbow headed General Paladins. I have her girlfriend in my custody.” I tied the Generals hands and tied her to a pole. “She will find me.” “Oh I'm sure, but I'm a Kogane, we don't cave in. I'm sure you and my sister Acxa have spoken about that before.” Keith one, generals two. Then I got kicked in the head. Keith one, Generals three.

“We’ve done everything to him.” “Just take that thing off his leg and kick it.” oh this was going to be painful. About five minutes later I was in more pain than I was at first. “Let’s see where I’ve been ditched this time.” I just needed to wiggle off my blindfold. “Tut tut tut, don’t do that.” I got it off just to see a fist collide with my face and knock me out again.

(Matt’s Pov)  
“Everyone is accounted for.” I wasn’t buying that. “Where’s Keith and the borders?” Allura didn’t answer for a second. “Unimportant.” “UNIMPORTANT? HAVE YOU EVER GIVEN A QUIZNACK ABOUT HIS SAFETY? THE LIFE OF THE BLACK PALADIN?” Shiro tried to calm me down. “Wow, even my best friend has betrayed me in favor of a princess of no one.” he fell silent as I marched out of the room and frustration. “Matt, please don’t be irrational.” “Not you too Katie. I’m sick of people blowing Keith’s disappearance off like he’s nothing. He is everything that the coalition needs to succeed and he’s currently missing because Allura did nothing to help him.” I picked up Keith’s paladin uniform. “Matt, this is a bad idea.” “Keith has nothing left. I want him to know he still has me.” I was going to show those Generals why you don’t take away a Holt's family.

(Keith's Pov)  
I was irked by how bad my leg had gotten. I wouldn’t ever walk on it again if the healing pods weren’t so strong. But that was if I could make it till someone found me. When the General, Ezor, kicked my shin, the bone cut into my muscle. The other side of the bone went sideways and was sticking out of my leg. Normally I wasn’t one to get sick, but the pain was so bad I couldn’t help but throw up. I had no way to contact anyone. Zethrid did something only a true monster would, she cut my vocal cords. I couldn’t even scream. I could only hope someone would find me, I only had so much longer to live before my body would start shutting down. I had no means of communication, I couldn’t even drop my headphone mic to give away my position. I was a sitting duck, a lost soul. I just wanted to be on Earth with Matt, maybe we could adopt a child, a little girl to raise together. I wanted to have a small garden and study the stars while Matt works with his family at the Garrison. I wasn’t going to get that because of the situation though.

“Young man, Young man.” my eyes fluttered open to an older alien, an Altean tapping my arm. “Are you able to walk?” he untied my hand as I shook my head no. “Ah, well, I best go get my vehicle so I can get you somewhere safe.” the man left the cave and came back in driving a small pod. “Here we go.” he helped me get to the pod and climb in, he was quite respectful. “I’m afraid that leg of yours won’t be saveable if it hadn’t come out the side it could be reset, but now the only choice would be to remove it.” not the worst thing I had heard. He looked at my look of confusion as I watched the landscape. “I see you’re confused. This planet is named Lyre. You aren’t really one to speak.” I traced the poorly closed wound on my neck. I had used part of my shirt to cover the wound from the elements. “We will need to clean that up and do some repairs on you. Get that lower leg removed and replaced.” I signed to ask his name. “Oh, my name is Altair. What is yours?” thank goodness for Coran's sign language lessons. “Keith. That is a decent name, but in our village, we have astral names. Do you have one to go by?” I signed that I also go by Axzel and Zaniah. “The people will most likely call you Zaniah.” I nodded as he stopped in front of a building. “Please stay here while I get a wheelchair and some nurses.” I nodded again as he entered the building to come out an hour later with a chair and some young men.

“How do you feel?” I was a bit drowsy from being fresh out of a pod. The last week had held losing my lower leg, surgery on my vocal cords, and being put in a pod to keep scaring minimal. “Well, that’s promising. On the chair, there should be some clean clothing for you.” I picked up the undershirt and tugged it on. “Seems to fit well. There are some crutches by your bed. Come out when you’re ready.” I nodded and picked up the rest on the clothes, using the wall to keep my balance. “You look much better all cleaned up.” my hair fell from behind my ear and I pushed it back again. “I do hope you are able to speak again, speaking to you seems one-sided.” I let out a very wheezy laugh, which was painful, to say the least. “ow…” my pain was quiet but got a chuckle. “Well, signs are signs, and pain is gonna happen.” I shrugged and fidgeted my earring from Allura.

“That is a royal earring, one from Altea.” I looked at the man and unclipped it to examine it. “Allura…” “Allura, that’s a name I haven’t heard for a while. Is she quite alright?” I smiled, I almost enjoyed thinking about when I was at peace with Allura. I re-clipped the earring before signing about how she was around Lance. “If you would like, you could help farm while waiting for your crew. The last sighting of the Voltron lions was far from here.” “I would love to.” I was slowly making my way to speaking again, I just had while to go.

(Matt’s Pov)  
“It’s been months Matt, please come back.” it was me, Acxa, Krolia, and black. “No.” we had to be close, I wanted us to be close. “We at least should change means of transportation. Let Black go back to the castle so they can form Voltron.” I nodded in defeat, landing on the closest planet, had we been there already. “Where can we buy a body to fit four people?” I spoke to a tall alien, one that would make Keith feel short. “(What did that small alien say?)” “(Just ignore it, just another space rodent.)” I sighed as they walked away with no answer. “I found us a pod.” I ran over to Acxa to look at the pod. “Big one to say the least.” It was the millennium falcon of pods. “Do we have a plan on our next stop?” “We fly til one of us falls asleep.” we gassed up the ship and left for more flying after sending black to the castle of lions.

“This place isn't on any maps. Wonder what it is.” We walked into a small village looking for a place to stay. “There's an inn.” Krolia led us to a small building where we got seeming a small apartment to stay in. “Feel free to look around, Zaniah is still out with the goats.” “What's this planet called?” the innkeeper chuckled. “This is Lyre, my name is Altair.” I nodded and went to look at our room. “It's a lovely room.” Acxa was most exhausted, so she fell asleep first, while I looked about. “Oh, it's Zaniah’s journal. His handwriting is perfect.” I flipped through and looked at his flower and goat drawings and recipes. “Zaniah is back.” I set the journal down and entered the front room to a young man with scars and a fake leg.

“You must be Zaniah, my name is Matt.” he shook my hand and smiled. “Zaniah, you could show him about the village.” “Ah, of course, sir. Let me clean myself up and I will gladly do so.” he hurried to his room and came back in a fresh tunic, with a shoulder guard on, and nicer boots on. “Follow me.” I walked by him as he took me around town. “It's small and provincial, but it's home. These are my goats, the one with the triangles on it's string that is eating is Oria. She's my best milk goat by far.” he ran his hand along the large goat and placed his hand on its connected horns. “They are interesting animals.” I took some pictures as Krolia walked over with one of our Kalteneckers. "We have cows if you would like one. We use them to fertilize farmland.” Zaniah accepted the cow and took it to the random animal barn with some horses and chickens. “The chickens are violent. We found a wolf pecked to death by one.” I was shocked, that was crazy. “They sound Coo Coo.” “That's what I call them when feeding animals.” a young snobbish man strutted over and grabbed Zaniah by the hair.

“Let me go you imbecile.” Zaniah stood by me when he got free and seemed to shield me. “Let me have that new boy.” “Over my dead body. We treat guests with respect here, I don't know what you do in the city, but you won't touch him.” The man swung at him. A swift kick was all it took to have the man out cold on the ground. “I am so sorry Matt, that is Dakota, he is from the city. He doesn't know real manners.” Zaniah carried him to the bus and paid the toll and sent the man off before handing me some money.

“Now you're ready for staying here. If you could, I want you to stay till after Astra, the mayor and innkeeper's daughter is of age to marry. I want you to see our culture.” I nodded and accepted the money, walking with him to the inn. “Who's the mayor?” “Altair Luminos. The innkeeper and my adoptive father. His wife died when his son, Astro, was born. I have immense trust in him.” I nodded as we entered the building. “This will sound weird, but may I braid your hair back? I used to do it for my fiance and you have long enough hair for it.” he nodded and smiled. “Go ahead. I don't mind.” I started braiding his hair and tied it with a rubber band and showed him. “Normally I have three small braids on one side to show where I fall in the ranks. The mayor is first, and his family is second. That's why they have one or two braids. Because I'm adopted, I insisted that I be one tier lower that Astro and Astra.” I smiled as Krolia fixed my hair. “I like your hair braided, it lets your collar bones show better. Honestly, if I had collarbones like that I would be shirtless all the time.” We got along well. “I have to cover some scars. I have one running down my neck, my choker hides the big scar, but there's a line.” “Wow, that's crazy.” “You boys should get to sleep, it's already late.” We nodded and went to our separate rooms where we passed out.

(Keiths Pov)  
“I hope you slept well.” I placed some pancakes on the table as Matt entered the kitchen area. “Yes, thank you.” I smiled and went to the sink to finish washing the dishes. “You do a lot here, do you ever catch a break?” I chuckled and looked at him momentarily. “I enjoy working with the animals and farming. All of this is the least I could do to thank the village for saving my life.” Matt took a drink of the milk while I worked on the last pan. “How long have you been here?” “About a year. Altair found me in a cave tied up and brought me here. In exchange for my life, I gave this village resources. I taught people how to defend their livestock from wolves, how to farm, how to make cheeses and milk, how to harvest minerals from the elaborate cave systems. I can call this place home because I can give my knowledge.” Matt nodded as I dried my hands and picked up my panflute. “Anyway, I need to go help set up for tomorrow. I want Astra’s birthday to be amazing.” I walked out while putting my flute in its pouch and headed for town.

“Astra is quite beautiful.” Acxa walked up to me as I cleaned my bow. “I would feel comfortable if you married her. The only other person able to is the city prick and she deserves so much more than that.” Acxa sat on the fence by me as I worked. “Would the Mayor care?” I shrugged as I worked. “The only choice is to ask him. She really seems to enjoy your presence. I’m sure lady Krolia would side with you.” I stretched the string a few times and shouldered the bow. “Actually, I asked your group to stay because tomorrow Astra has to choose a life partner. You are eligible, so I asked you to stay because, without you, Astra would have to marry Dakota.” Acxa nodded kindly. “I believe you will be chosen to marry her.” I smiled as I sharpened arrows. “Why are you sharpening arrows?” “I’m the village hunter. For her coming of age, we will have wolf meat. It’s a delicacy and I’m the only one who can hunt wolves easily.” Acxa nodded as I set my arrows down. “May I hunt with you?” “Yes, we leave at six in the afternoon. I best get another bow. You can use this one.” I handed her the one I was working on and smiled. “You can’t tell Matt, but my name is Keith.” “Oh my gosh, he is going to have a when he finds out. He had literally been searching for you wearing your Paladin armor.” I laughed as I led her to my room. “The black Bayard. Allura’s gonna be pissed."


	9. These chapter titles are going to get further from the story til the chapter title has nothing to do with the chapter.They'll just be so freaking random that it'll be fun to try to guess how random they'll be.This title has reached procrastination level.

After the hunt, I cleaned the two wolves and then headed to wash up. “You all need tunics, don’t you?” considering Matt was in my under armor, Krolia in her blade uniform, and Acxa in the same as Krolia, they needed tunics. “Here you go.” they accepted the tunics and changes of clothing and went to change while I braided my hair back on one side then went to do Astras. “I don’t want to marry Dakota.” “You don’t have to, Acxa is of age to marry as well. Father said she is allowed to be chosen for marriage.” I carefully braided her hair into two long, sleek braids for her. “We can’t tell Dakota, alright. I want to see his face as he fails to be chosen for marriage again. In three days he won’t be eligible for marriage and he will have to leave our village finally.” she smiled as I removed my earrings and clipped them to her ears. “Take care of them, they were given to me by a Princess.” she nodded as Altair walked in. “She looked perfect.” I finished her braids with two charms at the end of them. “Ah, the tunics fit well.” I smiled and fixed Matts collar. 

 

“It is time for the choosing of life partners.” I gulped as Dakota came strutting up to take Astra’s hand. “I choose Acxa to be my partner.” Astra stood up and walked right past Dakota and took Acxa’s hands. “Can she even do that?” “Yes, Acxa is of age and eligible. Astra has chosen Acxa to be her wife, and it is official. They are bonded by the bands on their wrists.” I looked at Altair for permission to put my plan into motion. “Saying that there are two more people of age that need to make their bond.” I placed one of the bracelets on my wrist and walked to Matt. “Matthew Holt, I, Keith Kogane, choose you.” he blinked and looked at my eyes. “Oh my god, it really is you.” I placed the other bracelet on his wrist just before he hugged me. “I was searching for you for so long just to be blind to see that it’s you.” I smiled as Astra hugged Acxa. “That means that Dakota will not be making the time limit for him to marry in this village, and must leave now.” “We’re not gonna miss you.” Astra took joy in shoving him onto the bus to send him away. 

 

“I can’t believe you lost your leg.” Matt and I were sitting on a fence talking while people danced and sang. “Honestly, if it hadn’t been for Altair I might have died. The generals were going for the personal stuff this time.” Altair nodded as he sat on a box by us. “Quite, they cut your vocal cords.” Matt gasped loudly as I removed my choker and put it on him. “But it gave me a reason to do things, I’m indebted to this village.” Matt looked around for a few seconds. “This planet really looks like Earth.” “Now that you mention it, it does, doesn’t it.” I stood up and pulled up a map. “What’s the city Dakota is from called?” “Lafayette.” “As in Lafayette, Indiana?” “Yes.” Matt almost fell off the fence. “We’re on Earth?” “Yes.” Matt fell off the fence. “Is there a way to contact outside the village?” “Yes, there should be a phone in the inn.” Matt literally took off in a bolt for the inn. “He seemed nervous.” “His Mother and Father are in Texas waiting for him and his sister.” I was happy for him, he could speak to his family. 

 

“Are you from Earth?” “Yes, but the only family I had connecting me to it died.” “It seems Matt had reconnected you to Earth.” I nodded and nibbled on my nail. “I think I’m going to stay here. It’s a beautiful village, you can always see the stars, and it’s home.” Altair chuckled. “I have been looking for a successor. Your knowledge would do wonders for us and everyone loves you.” I nodded as I watched the people dance. “This is the only place I’ve ever been at peace. I would be honored to be your successor Sir. Altair.” I bowed to him before going to join the dancers. “Sing us a song Zaniah!” I laughed and ran to get my guitar. “Alright. This is one I learned when I was a little boy.” 

 

“~Merrily we fall out of line, out of line. I'd fall anywhere with you I'm by your side. Swinging in the rain Humming melodies. We're not going anywhere until we freeze. I'm not afraid anymore I'm not afraid. Forever is a long time But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side. Carefully we'll place for our destiny. You came and you took this heart And set it free. Every word you write and sing is so warm to me So warm to me. I'm torn, I'm torn. To be right where you are. I'm not afraid anymore. I'm not afraid. Forever is a long time. But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side. Tell me every day I get to wake up to that smile. I wouldn't mind it at all. I wouldn't mind it at all. You so know me. Pinch me gently. I can hardly breathe. Forever is a long, long time. But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side. Tell me, every day I get to wake up to that smile. I wouldn't mind it at all I wouldn't mind it at all…~” 

 

(Matt’s Pov)

People were having so much fun and Keith ended up drunk on a rock playing panflute. In the morning Voltron caught up and landed not too far from us, walking into the village in full armor. The first thing they saw was Keith milking the goats.

 

“Zaniah, come eat breakfast!” “Coming Astra!” Keith ran over to the inn and entered with his hair in a braid. “The paladins are here.” I chuckled from the front desk where I was cleaning up for Altair. “The eggs are delicious Astra, good job.” she lit up as Shiro led the way into the inn. “Ah, hello. Can I help you?” “What Planet is this?” Keith had a mischevious glint in his eye. “This planet is Lyre, a farming planet. You must be exhausted from your travels, please, stay for a bit here to rejuvenate your energy.” Allura refused to but the others, including Coran, shrugged and said they would. “If you would like I can get you all clean clothing if you don’t mind tunics.” Shiro was lit up with joy as they went to change. 

 

(Keith's Pov)

“This is my strong milking goat. She’s quite nice, but she’s kicked me before.” Hunk was so excited while petting the goats. “You remind me of a friend of mine.” “Thank you. I was a paladin before I ended up here.” “KEITH?” I smiled and beamed with joy. “You have seen through one lie. This isn’t Lyre, this is Earth. We are in Indiana.” they started dancing around as I went to retrieve a horse. “I can show you around the village if you’d like. Just come get a horse.” Shiro, Lance, and Hunk got horses while Pidge and Coran stayed back with Matt. “This is my new home, the Mayor adopted me and I am to be his successor. The people saved my life from the generals, but I lost my leg. In exchange for my life, I showed this village how to farm and care for animals.” Lance almost dove for the stream by the village. “Matt called his parents last night, they’re coming to see him tomorrow.” “Does the village have a name?” I thought for a bit. “I’ll call it Hoshinoka. There have never been cloudy, foggy or starless nights.” Shiro seemed proud as we rode the horses around. “I'm really proud of you, you've come a long way.” I smiled and beamed at Shiro, I waited my whole life to hear that.

 

“Keith, come race me!” I laughed and stood my horse by his. “The first one to the tree wins… a kiss from that cute Astra girl.” “I don't need a kiss to win.” Shiro stood between us to cue us off. “Ready, set… GO!” Lance got going fast, but I ended passing him once I got going. “You have great form.” “I was taught how to ride horses competitively by Astro, Astra's brother.” We laughed a bit and headed back for the village. “You're ok girl, I'll take care of your ankle when we get back.” Shiro's horse injured its ankle in a pothole. “Get on my horse, I'll walk Luna home.” Shiro listened and we got back soon enough, Luna going straight to her stable so I care for her. “There you go, girl.” I helped the horse lay down once her ankle was treated and have the horses some water. 

 

“The goats are big.” I jumped into the goat pin with a grin. “Wanna see something fun?” Pidge nodded and I called the biggest goat over. “Watch this.” I climbed onto the goat and started riding it around the pen. “Wow. That is weird.” I laughed and hopped off the goat and jumped the fence again. “They're gentle giants, about as vicious as Hunk.” Hunk was playing with baby goats. “True enough.” I ended jumping the fence to feed the goats. “Ram me and you don't get a treat.” the goat rammed my bad leg, aka my fake one. “I warned you Atla. No treat.” I must have looked stupid, but I was serious. 

 

People call the mayor a lucky man. One of fortune and wisdom. But the mayor is neither fortunate or wise, he is a man of losses. When one becomes mayor, everyone's losses are his own, everyone’s joy is his own, pain, sickness, and defeat are his, good feelings, high health, and victory are his. The mayor is no lucky man, he is a man of great pain and defeat. Every night before he rests, his makes sure everyone is well fed, well cared for, in good financial placement, has somewhere to sleep and is sleeping well. He wakes up before everyone so that his smile of encouragement can be the first thing people see and they know it’s going to be a good day. He has not one job, but hundreds. He is a counselor, a parent, a teacher, a boss, a coworker, another face in the crowd. He shows people how to get along, raises the parentless, and still makes time to sit in his office and be the leader people want. The mayor is no lucky man.

 

Day in and day out it’s the same routine. Get up, feed the animals, water the plants, make breakfast, wash dishes, clean the inn, make lunch, feed the animals, harvest ripe fruits of the plants, clean the house, take the animals into the pasture, train the horses, make dinner, clean the kitchen again, take the racing horses out for some running, feed animals, return animals to their pens, shower, go to bed. On a good day, I would get to sign people into the inn, but almost no one comes. Playing instruments and singing at night became my escape. According to Pidge, Mr. and Mrs. Holt were startled the first time I sang. Every so often something would make the day interesting, like when Matt said he wanted a child, I broke my arm falling out of a tree. 

 

“Hey, Keith.” Lance walked past me holding something under a blanket. “What is that?” “Go with me to the inn and find out.” I followed him curiously, I was almost concerned. “Matt, I’m here!” Matt came walking into the sitting room and offered Lance a seat. “Ok, so you know how a year ago you told Keith you wanted a child?” Matt nodded. “Well, my girlfriend and I decided to make that happen for you two and become surrogate parents for you.” Matt just blinked as Lance placed the blanket covered object on the table in front of us and motioned for one of us to remove the blanket. “Lance, Y'all didn’t have to.” “You both have done a lot for us and we wanted to give back to you.” Matt lifted the small child from its carrier, almost teary-eyed. “Thank you.” “We have what we wanted from it too. She’s a twin. I’m keeping her brother. I want to keep her eyes in my life.” I looked up as Lance started to leave, wiping his eyes. 

 

“Hey, is everything alright?” Lance almost never cried, he had everything, a family, a home, a good paying job. “When I said ‘We’ I meant I. My girlfriend was killed in an accident at the Garrison.” I probably paled a bit. “If you want, you can stay here for a bit. Calm your nerves and take some time to mourn.” he nodded as I patted his back gently. “Hunk’s right outside of the village waiting for me with your child's brother.” “Ok, get yourself calmed down a bit and I’ll go tell him what’s going on.” Lance nodded and sat by the goat pen. “Hey, Tsuyoshi. Lance is going to be staying her to calm down and take some time to mourn.” Hunk nodded and pointed to the back seat. “I was told you had him. Want to come to the inn and eat something?” Hunk chuckled.

 

“Yeah. It’s nice to see you again Keith. How is being mayor going?” “Bit boring, but I enjoy it.” he basically winded me with his back slap. “How’s your restaurant?” “Alright, I kinda want to expand and have one here. Nothing big, just like a little food stand or a small family food place.” I nodded and shrugged. “I can run it by Altair, but I think it’s fine.” he smiled slightly as we entered the town, the small child in his arms. “Lance, come in when you want, but we’re going to eat a quick lunch.” he nodded and followed us, taking his son from Hunk. “Thank you.” I nodded as we entered the inn to Matt already asleep with the baby girl on his chest. “Now that’s cute.” I took a picture to send to Pidge and his parents. “What do Y’all want to eat?” Hunk looked around the kitchen and cracked his knuckles. “I got this.” 


	10. Chapter 10

Matt was asleep on the couch, Hunk was asleep in my chair, Lance was asleep on Hunk, and I was reading the mail. Astra handed me a cup of coffee and headed to put the animals in their pens. It was peaceful for once, no chaos, no screaming, just the stars and the distant sound of wolves. I set down my work and climbed up onto the roof with my warm drink.

“Hey, is everything alright?” Matt sat next to me as I looked at the stars. “I wish it could always be this peaceful.” he leaned on my shoulder and sighed. “We have responsibilities.” I nodded and ran my hand through his hair. “This village is so beautiful, I never want to leave it. I just wish my father was here to enjoy it with me. He loved the stars. He was a member of the Air Force reserves.” Matt was falling asleep as I spoke. “We would talk about my future, joining the Air Force with him and flying and fighting for our people.” Matt fell asleep and I continued watching the stars.

“Keith, your father’s name was Texas, right?” I nodded while I helped Hunk with breakfast. The Holts were all in the inn for breakfast and I was almost scared. “I was really close to your father before he got deployed.” “My father never got deployed, he died in a fire before he could.” Sam chuckled. “Do you really believe that? That lie the Garrison made up to cover up deploying him?” I looked at Sam over my glasses. “You mean I was orphaned because the Garrison chose to deploy a single father?” he looked up. “Didn’t your mother raise you?” “No, my father raised me up until the fire when I became an orphan an obtained my violent tendencies and got kicked out of the Garrison.” he looked guilty. “I’ll need to talk to Iverson about getting him back here then.” Krolia came running in, with almost concerning news considering what we were talking about. What is up with people appearing when you mention them?

“Keith, come fast.” I grabbed the last waffle and followed her quickly. “Dad?” a man looked up at me as I pushed my hair back. “Keith?” what kind of science is it that you mention someone and they seemingly appear from nowhere. Cartoon logic, I swear. “You got deployed?” I held my hand out to the man and helped him up. “Yes. Did you not know.” “Just got informed that your death was a cover up for it.” he sighed as I looked him over. “Well, I’m glad you knew which random village to come to. Welcome to Hoshinoka.” he had a sprained ankle, but that was nothing compared to what I would do to Iverson. “How have you been?” “That’s a long story.” we entered the inn and I sighed. “Mr. Holt, why do people show up right when you get done speaking about them?” he shrugged as Acxa looked at him. “Who’s that?” “That’s Acxa. She’s purple and we love her.” Matt snorted and tossed me my poncho.

“You have to leave for that meeting in Lafayette, remember?” I groaned. “Why did I get chosen to be the mayor? Welp, better go.” I pulled my poncho and tied my hair back. “Don’t hurt yourselves.” I left the building and climbed on my chosen horse. “Why not take a pod?” “Because that would be too modern. City folks have never seen a horse.” I rode off with Hunk close by on his horse. “Ready to become bored to death?” Hunk laughed as we fixed our ponchos and entered the room. “You two are remarkably early for country dwellers.” “We have precise schedules.” we seated ourselves and waited for the meeting to start. “Ah, General Iverson, a pleasure to see you in good health.” I bowed to him and smiled. “Kogane.” “Actually, it’s Kogane-Holt now. Thank you for lying about my father and leaving me orphaned, I would have never become a defender of the universe and a mayor.” he looked at me in shock and I chuckled. “This meeting just got interesting.”

“He looked like he was going to wet his pants.” I nodded as Iverson approached our horses. “Ah, General, I have one more thing to say to you.” I climbed off my horse and smiled. I swung my fist and it collided with his face loudly, to my pure unbridled joy. “Thank you for listening.” I climbed onto my horse and rode off with Hunk in shock. “Sam won’t be happy.” “Ok, so? We all have wanted to do that.” he rolled his eyes and we neared Hoshinoka. “Lance will laugh.” he nodded as we stopped by the pens and left the horses to eat and drink.

“How was the meeting?” “I punched Iverson.” I looked over the papers we got and groaned. “You punch General Iverson?” I nodded, not looking up from my work. “Why?” “He made me an orphan. He said that Sam, Matt, and Takashi died. He earned it.” Krolia wasn’t disappointed. “But what about the IGF Atlas?” “Veronica.” his face screamed ‘Oh god, no.’ my phone rang and I headed to answer it. “Yeah, I’ll put him on the phone. Hunk, someone wants to speak to you…” my ear’s dipped down a little as he took the phone. “I-I should be heading to my office.” I picked up my papers and bag and left the building, suddenly feeling all the stress from the day before again.

“Come in.” I didn’t sound as peppy when Hunk entered. “I need to head back to my family, my Aunt’s sick and-” “Just go to them, family comes before work.” he nodded and went to drive home. “Are you feeling alright?” my secretary handed me some papers. “Just tired.” she nodded as I looked at the papers. “What are these?” I put on my glasses and looked at the papers closer. “Letters from the Garrison.” “Oh great.” I tried to read through the letters but my eyes refused to focus. “You should go home and get some rest, you look like your horse pooped on you.” “I’m fine.” I ended up organizing my desk to make myself focus on things. “Sir, I insist you get some rest.” “I’m fine, really, I’m fine. I’m fine.” she pursed her lips and went back to her work. “I’m fine-” “Sir? MAYOR KOGANE!” I hit the floor and blacked out.

“Oh, good. He’s awake!” Stella was not pleased. “I told you to go home.” I hated it when she was right. “Well, here comes Matthew, I hope he doesn’t kill you.” she left my bedside as Matt came marching in. “Do you know how angry I am?” “He’s very angry.” Astra placed a cool rag on my forehead and sighed. “No work for a week.” she also left the room as Matt broke down. “I hate it when you conceal your illness, it scares me every time.” he was crying and I felt guilty. “You better not move from this spot. I’ll tell you when you can.” he walked out and left me in silence. I rolled onto my side and looked at the wall, everything still blurry. “I am allowed to use the bathroom, aren’t I?” “Not this time. You mistreated that right last time.” I was really doomed this time.

“Well, since you aren’t allowed to leave the building, let’s just talk.” Dad was so calm about Matt being a little overprotective. “Ok… Thank you, dear.” Matt handed me a cup of ginger tea with honey. “What?” Dad looked confused. “What?” dad looked at my wedding ring as I sipped the tea. “Why did you call Matthew Holt dear?” “Because we’re married.” he nodded slightly and looked at Sam who was chuckling. “Sorry that you missed the wedding. Acxa’s is next month to Astra Luminos.” Dad sighed and looked me in the eye. “You mean to tell me you married my best friends son?” “Hey calm down Matthias.” Sam stood up as I slightly shrank away from my father. “You aren’t the same man that was sent to fight. My father was a kind man who was slow to anger.” the room went silent. “Ok, family time is over.” Acxa helped me up and led me to my room while Sam kept my father in the sitting area. “Are you ok?” “Yeah, I just need some sleep.” I curled up in my bed and closed my eyes, wanting to be whisked off to a wonderland.

“Why are you up here?” I remained quiet as I sat on the roof. “Keith-” “Just call me Zenith.” I kept my eyes on the tree line, unmoved by anything. “Is this about earlier?” I looked at Matt then at our rings. “I just want us to be accepted. Why should having children with an alien be ok but not falling in love with a guy?” Matt could see the longing in my eyes. “We’ll find our place. I promise.” Matt helped me off the roof and laid next to me in our bed. “Love has no limits, and no one can tell us how to live. If we want to love, then we love.” I fell asleep with my face in his chest, using it to drown out all other opinions of our love.


	11. Chapter 11

“Why don’t you support your son?” I sat with my back against the door and my head on my knees. “I didn’t know he was like that.” I silently cried as I heard them fight. “So what, everyone needs to be accepted.” “Right.” I stood up and pulled on my cloak, I was going out for a walk. “Ah, good morning Keith.” I nodded to Mr. Holt and looked at my father. “So what? I’m bisexual. You had sex with an alien. Matt and I aren’t about that kinky stuff, we want to be happy. We make each other happy, and that is what matters. What’s so wrong with joy? I get it, you’re a military man, but I’ll tell you something. I saved the universe with a gay, two pans, an ace, a bi, and an amazing mustache man. We are the most absurd group ever, and we get along. If you have a problem with me, then you have a problem with Shiro, with Hunk, with Lance, with Pidge, with Allura, and with Coran. I’m your son, there is no changing that. So either suck it up and deal with my sexuality or go back to flying your little ship. Cause I’ll tell you something, you may be the best pilot in the airforce, but we are a pride of lions who will out fly you every time.” I left the inn and went to walk by the stream.

“Keith, your father would like to speak to you.” “I’m tired of being an outcast. The village accepts me, why can’t he?” she could see the pain in my eyes. “I lost everything. Can’t he just realize that I am who I am and there’s no changing that.” “Keith, calm down please, I can see your fangs.” I kicked a rock and sighed. “Am I a bad son?” “No, you’re a great son, he just doesn’t know how to talk to you.” I set my cloak on a rock and took off my shoe. “Tell him I would not like to speak to him currently. I am busy with work and cannot just leave my office.” she nodded as I sat on the bank of the lake, dipping my foot in.

~Why we fight? I don't know We say what hurts the most Oh, I tried staying cold, but you take it personal All these firing shots and making ground It's way too hard to cope, but I still can't let you go 'Cause when it all falls down, then whatever When it don't work out for the better If it just ain't right, and it's time to say goodbye When it all falls down, when it all falls down I'll be fine~” I kicked my foot scaring off the fish. “Hmmm…” I dug a decent sized hole and slowly filled it with water. Yanking off my shirt, I rubbed my hands together. I hopped into the water and started catching fish to the best of my abilities.

“Keith?” Matt was approaching quickly. I ducked under the water and resisted laughing as I caught another fish. “Hi.” I set the fish in the hole and sighed. “What are you doing?” “Relieving stress. I read somewhere that fishing is really good for that.” Matt groaned and sat on the bank. “You’re soaked.” “That’s generally what happens when you are in the water.” he groaned as I ducked down and grabbed a big fish. “What are we going to do with all these fish?” “Hunk’s planning on opening a food stand soon. We can keep them in a fish tank for him.” Matt chuckled. “That is pretty nice of you.” I smiled and put the big one in the hole. “Could you get a bucket? We need to transport them somehow.” he nodded and ran off while I climbed out of the lake and yawned. “You look good with wet hair.” I smiled and dipped the bucket in the water before putting all the fish in.

“Keith-” I put the fish in one by one while ignoring the heck out of my father. “Hunk, o le a ou faatagaina oe e tatalaina se meaʻai. Ioe, na ou mauaina ni iʻa i le taimi nei mo oe e faʻaaoga.” I held my phone against my shoulder as I worked. “Ioe, o le a ou faia le fale e fausia mo oe. Ioe, ou te faamoemoe o le a toe foi mai lou tama. Fai se taimi lelei ma lou aiga.” I hung up and went to talk to Lance. “¿Cómo te sientes? ¿necesitas algo?” he shook his head no as I handed him some tissues. “Solo dime si necesitas algo.” he nodded as I fixed his doorknob. “Come va la pianificazione di, Katie?” I was power ignoring him. “Ok, dimmi se hai bisogno di aiuto o altro.” I headed for the kitchen and started video calling Coran. “How have things been going in the city?” my father was getting frustrated with me. “Well, it was nice seeing you Papí.” I hung up and pocketed my phone before cutting vegetables.

“What is it?” I put the corn I had just cut into a pot and started cutting some tomato. “Can you look me in the eyes for one minute so I can speak to you?” I looked up him with bright yellow eyes glaring into his soul. “By all means, speak.” he stammered before getting himself together. “Look, I’m sorry I got mad that you were gay. I didn’t know how to react.” I looked back at the food I was cutting and sighed. “Unless they are flipping you the bird, react with kindness. That’s what Shiro taught me.” I kept cutting and added the tomato and cilantro to the pot. “I-” “Kindness is needed so that the universe is in peace. The second kindness is dismissed for violence, nothing goes right. People start to hate and fights break out. I know, I ended a war.” I added some water to the pot and turned on the stove. “I’m sorry. When I was younger, Sam and I were in love. People refused to accept us and he ended up marrying Colleen. I didn’t realize I was becoming my old haters myself.” I looked at him in disbelief. “Y-You’re gay?” “Pan, but yes.” I got so distracted that I cut my finger. “Keith, you’re bleeding.” “Quiznack, quiznack, Shiro can you get me a bandaid!” I cleaned the wound while waiting for him and sighed. “Guess the Ganes are disaster gays.” dad looked confused. “His name is Takashi Shirogane. He’s very gay.”

“What’s dinner?” I looked at Pidge with the face of a mature adult. “Mexican tomato soup and quesadillas.” Pidge nodded as I set the pot on the kitchen table. “Lance, how many quesadillas do you want?” “All of them.” “Three it is.” I started making his food when my phone started vibrating.

“A D-Comm… Mrs. Holt, could you take over cooking for me, I need to answer this.” she nodded and took over while I entered my office and answered the comm. “Mayor Kogane. Good to see you in reasonable health.” I nodded and picked up my pen. “Do you have more information on the missing Altean Princess?” I started taking notes as soon as the caller spoke again. “She was last seen boarding a pod with an unknown destination. The tracker in the pod says she is in the Virgo Supercluster in the Milky Way on a planet similar to Altea. I suspect a very cold area in the Northwestern hemisphere” I nodded, jotting down the information. “That is all I have.” “Alright.” the link was diminished and I hid the notes in one of my work files.

“What was the call about?” “Just a trip I need to go on. I’ll leave next week.” Matt sighed as I seated myself. “Where must you go?” “Canada. There is a village that is need of help and different leaders are being sent to help.” Matt watched me as I got myself some soup. “You better come home safely.” “I will Matt, I always do.” he fed our daughter while I ate my soup. “I wish I could’ve raised you, Keith, you’ve become such a gentleman.” “If it wasn’t for you getting deployed, the paladins wouldn’t have gotten together. I would’ve never met Shiro, then I wouldn’t have been able to find the blue lions cave. Then I wouldn’t have taken Shiro from the crash site and we wouldn’t have met Lance. It’s because of Lance that we were able to activate the blue lion and find the other lions and win the space war. While I wish you could’ve been there for me, I’m also glad that you weren’t because the universe was saved because of it.” he nodded as I finished my soup. “I best tell Stella where I will be.” Lance nodded as I set my bowl in the sink. “I wish you could stay at home more often.” I nodded while pulling on my cloak. “I’ll try in the future to opt out of the help trips. With our daughter, I hate leaving so much more, and I already hated leaving.”

“Goodbye Matt, I’ll come home safely.” I flew off in my freshly gassed up pod and headed for the large area on my GPS. I was going to find that missing Princess. “You’re gutsy doing this.” “Yeah yeah yeah. Any other pointers?” the person on the D-comm with me chuckled. “My technology says she just woke up.” I sped up and hoped this trip wouldn't be too long. Five days later I found her.

“Princess Imma, I have finally found you.” I bowed while removing my helmet. “And you are?” “My name is Keith Kogane-Holt, I am the Black Paladin.” she seemed skeptical. “I could’ve sworn that King Zarkon was the Black Paladin.” “It has been over ten thousand decaphobes since you were seen boarding that pod. King Zarkon turned to darkness and new Paladins were chosen.” she made me stand up. “Do I have any remaining family left?” “Your sister, Princess Allura and the Royal Advisor, Coran Smythe.” she nodded and walked towards me. “I would like you to take me to Allura.” “Yes your highness.” she sat in my pod behind me while I flew for Allura’s location.

“Veronica, do you know where Princess Allura is?” “Check with Coran, I haven’t seen her recently.” I nodded as Imma followed me. “She’s upstairs working on something for Iverson.” I nodded again and headed upstairs to get Allura. “Sister?” Imma ran up the stairs and hugged Allura tightly while I stood awkwardly fixing my poncho. “You found my sister for me?” I nodded and bowed. “It was the only thing I could do to try to earn your forgiveness.” she started crying and touched my shoulder. “My sister means everything to me. Thank you, Keith.” “Just call paladin, it sounds better.” I turned away and headed for my pod. “Do you need anything done?” I looked over my shoulder and shook my head no.

“Keith, you’re home really soon.” Astra met me at the door and I nodded. “Yeah…” I went straight for my room and changed into a tunic and pants. “Astra told me you were home.” I looked up at Lance before passing out.

“I mean, at least he was modest about passing out.” I couldn’t see anything and assumed that my head was injured and wrapped up. “What do you mean, modest? He looked at you and passed out.” “He wasn’t naked.” I imagine someone glared at someone else. “He might have a concussion.” Joy. “How will we know if he’s awake?” I had an idea.” Well, it’s late, we should get some rest.” the little bit of light disappeared and I heard the door creak. “Dude, this place is scary at night.” I laughed to myself and sat up on the bed. “Boo.” If you haven’t heard twelve grown-ups scream like little girls, then you don’t know what this sounded like. But if you have, then you most likely are laughing. I, however, regretted my choice and had a headache from this. I laid back down in the same position before someone looked in my room again. “MATTHEW, THIS PLACE IS HAUNTED!” I heard someone go running and the front door slammed. “Told you that I had bad juju when I came here.” “Oh shut up Matthias.” Holy quiznack, that was funny.


	12. Are you ready for an emotional roller coaster?

Y'all will be mad. I know it. I'm posting the next chapter either today, tomorrow, or Thursday. Y'all can hate me, I did a big no-no and my friends are already told me I need to redeem myself for what I will post. I'm sorry, I couldn't resist the urge. Kinda screwed French girl, out.


	13. I'm doomed

“Keith, are you awake?” I nodded slightly as someone touched my shoulder. “Well, least you’re not dead.” I would’ve given a sarcastic eye roll if I could’ve. “How do you feel?” “Blind.” “Quiznack you too.” It was Lance talking. “Lance, you were right.” “What?” “You stuck me in a wormhole.” “I guess you are right.” his laugh was pretty nice to hear. “I feel alright, my head's pounding, but that's probably for a good reason.” he sighed and I felt the tightness around my head get loosened. “I’m checking the wound and rewrapping it. I might need to stitch it up.” I gave a thumbs up as he worked and the room got really bright. “Mmmm….” he closed the blinds and used a small headlight to look at my wound. “Needs stitches. Here.” He placed something in my hand and moved my hand to my head. “Hold that there while I got get the medkit.” I sat in the dark while he went to retrieve it. “Ok, carefully lowering your hand.” he moved my hand down and wiped the area off. “This will hurt.” he didn’t lie, but it wasn’t as bad as when I cauterized my wound or broke my shin both times. “Ok, rewrapping your head.” he wrapped it so only one of my eyes was covered and gave me some sunglasses. “Judging by how you reacted, you have a concussion.” I groaned as we headed to the living room, which was slightly better for my head. “Soup or sandwich?” “Soup, I don’t want to test out my jaw on a sandwich yet.” he felt my jaw and groaned. “I think you cracked your jaw, not a break, but still bad.” joy. I sat in a chair and closed my eyes for what I thought was a few minutes.

I jolted awake panting. It was all a fever dream. I never lost my leg, I never made it to Earth, I never got my father back. The last thing that happened was I passed out in the corner after defending Allura from Lotor. Wiping my eyes, I shakily stood up and headed for the bathroom, I needed to clear my mind. As I walked Lance passed by me and waved from his room and I slightly nodded. Why was my mind so vicious to me, was I really going crazy from being in space too long? I turned on the shower and started removing my clothes, looking at all my scars as I did so. What had me so messed up that I was like this, longing for something that would never happen? I should have known it was a dream about the time I saw my father, the reality was harsh that way. Pulling my hair from its messy bun, I stepped into the shower and let the hot water attack my scalp. It was sobering, my dream, it showed everything I longed for but could never have.

“Hey, Keith.” Lance was probably smiling as he brought in some fresh towels while I was still showering. “Hey… Thanks, Lance.” I was so glad he couldn’t see me in the shower, crying and vulnerable. “I heard you panting earlier, everything alright?” I bit my lip before finding my answer. “Just a pretty bad fever dream. I’m fine.” I lathered the shampoo in my hair and sighed. “Could you hand me a razor? I look like a disaster.” Bless the castle ship for having no fog mirrors in the showers. “Here.” I took the razor and spread some of the shaving jellies on my lower face. “I asked Hunk to make tomato soup for lunch if you’re hungry.” “Sounds good. Did you just come to deliver towels?” he laughed as we spoke. “Nah, I spent a good bit working with my Bayard and I smell like a wet dog.” I laughed and kept shaving, then rinsed my hair. “Are we gay disasters?” “You, me, Matt, and Shiro.” Lances laugh lightened my spirits as we spoke over the wall separating our showers.

“Now what are you doing?” I had been trying to figure out how to cut my hair best so I wouldn’t look mangy. “Trying to figure out the best haircut to save me from looking like a mutt.” “A, mutts are adorable, B, let me cut your hair at least.” I handed him the stuff and he got to work on my hair. I ended up with an undercut french braided back and out of my face. “Makes me wonder if you should’ve been a hairdresser instead.” Lance laughed as he blow-dried his hair and I tugged on a shirt, a tunic that I had never worn before to be exact. “Oh, I like that.” I laughed as we went to join Hunk in the kitchen. “How long was I out cold?” “Two years. I’d be cautious when approaching Allura.” I raised my eyebrows as we entered the kitchen and sat on the bar. “Keith, you look lively.” I nodded as we all started talking.

“Keith, may I speak to you?” Allura wanted to talk to me. “Yes, princess?” “Why were you missing for two whole decaphobes, not answering anyone?” how would you explain a coma to an alien? “I was borderline comatose for those two years. And before you ask what comatose means, it means I was in a state like you and Coran were in the pods, just without the pod.” I tried to be as respectful as I could without breaking down. “And now you’re suddenly just fine.” no, I was on the edge of a mental breakdown. “The human body occasionally does what mine did to heal a bad injury or kill off a virus in the body. I don’t know why I seem fine now, but I almost think it was my alien blood that did that part for me. And I may seem physically fine, but when a human is in a coma, they see what their heart desires. I’m not emotionally fine, I’m emotionally quiznacked.” she nodded. “What left you like that?” “Imagine you had a perfect life, children, a husband, a house, everything you would want. Even your parents. You fall asleep one night, and when you wake up, you have none of that, it’s all gone. It was all a surreal dream that will never happen. What would you do?” she went quiet for a few minutes as we walked. “I’d be confused, and hurt.” “That’s how I feel, confused, hurt, almost like I can’t trust anything I see or hear. I saw my father when I wasn’t awake, I had a good relationship with him. But it was all a lie. My father was killed, on my birthday, in a fire when I was seven. I hope you understand why I feel so confused, I just need to figure out my emotions.” she nodded as Hunk poked his head out of the kitchen.

“Lunch is ready.” “What is lunch?” “Mexican tomato soup.” I froze before I kept walking. “Smells good Hunk.” I tried to be positive as we spoke. “Keith, you alright?” I looked up from my soup and nodded. “Just a bit dazed still.” Lance nodded and sipped his water calmly. “Lance was the one who found you, told some people, and kept you alive.” “Thanks, Lance. I wouldn’t be here without you.” I looked into his eyes for a moment and looked away blushing. “You alright buddy?” “I’m fine…” SINCE WHEN WAS HE HOT? “Looks like he just noticed the McClain charm.” I was as red as the soup. Lance winked at me and I stood up while trying to hide my blush. “I- I need to use the restroom.” I walked out and hid in the bathroom. “Keith, it’s alright buddy. I’ve had a crush on you since the Garrison.” I choked on the water I was drinking and peeked out of the bathroom. “Really?” “I’d kiss you if I could.” 


	14. I hope this is a little better than the last chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO my friend may have punched me really hard for that last chapter... and bruised my arm... I'm sorry.

That began what Hunk called me and Lances BroTP. I enjoyed our togetherness, it wasn't romantic. It was sparring together, talking while we both take separate showers, talking about our families, simple things that made space tolerable. He gave me books and braided my hair while I would read to him and draw him pictures. According to him, I had the voice of an angel when singing in English, and according to me, he had the voice of an angel when singing in Spanish. I found excuses to let him mess with my hair, in my defense it was relaxing. We knew we wouldn’t and shouldn’t take it much farther than holding hands and what we were doing, neither of us were into THAT kinda stuff. 

 

We were about three months off of reaching Mars, which Lance was excentric about. “Truth or dare?” we were all in some stage of boredom, myself hanging off one of the couches. “Truth.” “Can you cook?” I snorted, I lived alone, but I wasn’t that boring. “The meanest chicken tortilla soup you’ve ever had.” Hunk looked proud of me as I thought. “Shiro, truth or dare?” “Dare.” I made eye contact with Pidge who knew what I was thinking. “I dare you to… Name all your ex’s.” “Keith we’re gonna be here all day.” “Well, unless he wants to go touch Uranus.” “KEITH!” I motioned at the window as they yelled at me. “Oh.” “Perverts.” Lance laughed as Shiro thought through all his ex’s. “Lance, truth or dare.” after ten minutes Shiro was done. “Truth.” “Would you kiss Keith for a million dollars?” “I’d kiss him for free.” the room went silent as I sat up a bit. “Wanna test that?” Lance blushed a deep maroon as we made eye contact. “Hunk, truth or dare?” “Truth.” “Are you pansexual?” “Yep.” we kept going till Hunk fell asleep. 

 

“Night Keith.” I looked at Lance and sighed. “Did you mean it, that you’d kiss me for free?” “Yeah, I’m pretty honest about things like that.” I slightly smiled and kissed his cheek. “Night.” I entered my room and pulled off my shirt looking at myself in a small mirror. I can’t believe I did that…” I looked at a large scar on my side and groaned when I realized that it left a large dent in my side. “Have a good night Keith.” I smiled and looked at Lance who was peeking in. “You too Lance.” he left and I changed into some loose shorts I stole from Shiro’s closet.

 

“Keith?” Lance was looking for me while I sat upside down in the pool. I had figured out how to use it while the others were on missions since Lance flew red and Allura flew blue. “Yeah?” he looked at me in confusion as I hung there. “Allura was looking for you.” I fell out of the pool and grabbed my towel calmly. “You best help me find her.” he chuckled. “She’s in the cockpit.” I nodded and climbed into the elevator to go see her. “Yes, your highness?” I bowed to her before standing upright. “I noticed you only have a few things that you wear, and Coran had the… the idea to give you an altean uniform because you help him in the cockpit.” I nodded calmly as she led me to another room. “Try one of these on.” I nodded and went behind a small wall to change. “You look lovely.” I smiled and bowed to her. “I was really afraid when Lance told me that you were looking for me, I thought you were going to kill me.” she laughed softly, she was much more sociable. 

 

“Paladins, get to your lions, I’m detecting two enemy fleets on Umbriel.” I saw the paladins disappear into the docking bay as I prepared the shields. It wasn’t field work, but I had a job to do for them. “You should grow a mustache.” “It wouldn’t be as great as yours.” this is why Coran enjoyed me. “Allura, duck left.” she ducked left and avoided a small fighter pod. “I want to help them fight.” Coran nodded as I shot one of the fleets. “Coran, take over please.” I ran for my room and grabbed my blade uniform, which was slightly altered so it wouldn’t have the symbol. “CORAN, COVER ME!” I jumped out of the castle and went flying for the fleet. “Paladins, don’t shoot the remaining fleet, Keith has entered.” I ran through holding two handles and was quick to take out the people shooting at me. “Self-destructing in one dobash.” should’ve given me more time. “Keith hurry!” I ran for the nearest exit and got trapped between to walls, and two doors. I cut a hole big enough for my body out of a door and climbed through, one of my legs getting caught by a garla. “KEITH!” the ship exploded and I felt a tearing through my leg. I escaped the ship and was caught by the black lion and ended up in the cargo hold. “Coran, get a pod ready immediately, we’re gonna need one.” I closed my eyes and didn’t open them for a while.

 

#  (Lance’s Pov)

“Woah, what happened to him?” Shiro walked right past me with urgency for the med bay. “He got trapped in the fleet when it was self-destructing. He’s missing part of his leg.” I cringed as we rushed into the med bay and Shiro grabbed some gauze and such. “It’d be best to cauterize the wound.” “Right… Do you know how?” I looked at him and motioned to his arm. “Hottest thing we have.” he nervously heated his arm up and looked at me. “I’ll wash the wound. When you see where blood is coming from poke it quickly and move your hand fast as to not kill the healthy tissue.” he nodded as I grabbed a bowl and some water. “Ready?” he nodded and I started washing the wound. “You’re doing great.” that was for both Shiro and Keith. “There we go, you did great Shiro. Go wash up, I’ll finish caring for the wound and get him in the pod.” Shiro left and I started stitching up the leg and wrapping it, slightly scared to hurt Keith worse. “In you go.” I place Keith in the pod, luckily it was the perfect angle for him not to fall. “I love you, Keith.” I closed the pod and went to wash up, a lonely thing without our conversations.

 

“Talk about missing limbs one more time and I’ll be sick.” Pidge and Hunk hadn’t found out yet and Shiro and I were not at our best. “Why? Do you hate blood? Has the joker finally lost his sense of humor?” I looked at Pidge with one eye. “No, Keith just lost his leg in that quiznacking explosion.” the room went silent. “I’m going to bed.” I stood up and walked out of the room, heading the med bay instead. I curled up in the corner and looked at Keith pod, sighing. “I feel lost without my partner in crime. Why did you go in Keith?” I rested my elbows on my knees and looked around. I walked over to a small table, one of Pidges, and grabbed some post-its and a pen. “I guess we’ll just have to stick it out.” I wrote something on one of the stickies and stuck it to his pod. It turned into a routine to leave a note for Keith everyday day.

 

One week turned to a month. One month turned to two months then three. I spent time with my family and on the castle of lions looking at Keith's pod and singing to it.

 

“~You're alone, You're on your own So what, have you gone blind Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours? Glass half empty, glass half full Well you won't be going thirsty Count your blessings, not your flaws. You've got it all You lost your mind in the sound There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown You're in control Rid of the monsters inside your head Put all your faults to bed You can be King again. You don't get what all this is about You're too wrapped up in your self-doubt You've got that young blood, set it free. You've got it all You lost your mind in the sound There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown You're in control Rid of the monsters inside your head Put all your faults to bed You can be King. There's a Keith's in my madness There's no logic in your sadness You don't gain a single thing from misery Take it from me. You've got it all You lost your mind in the sound There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown You're in control Rid of the monsters inside your head Put all your faults to bed You can be King. You've got it all You lost your mind in the sound There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown You're in control Rid of the monsters inside your head Put all your faults to bed You can be King again…~” 

 

One of the many songs I would sing to him was that song. It was a song my mother taught me in Spanish but I would always translate it to English. We loved that song, me and my mom.

 

The pod beeped ripping me from my thoughts about the song. I walked over to the pod and sighed, just another glitch probably. I started taking off the notes and putting them in a notebook which I left on a table. “If he wakes up, just give me a call.” I left crutches by his pod and headed for my mother's house, it was almost time for dinner and I wasn’t allowed to be late. 

 

#  (Keith's Pov)

Things were fuzzy when I woke up, but that ended fast. “Hello?” I was face first on the floor in so much pain. “Oh, Keith. You’re awake.” I gave a thumbs up and groaned. “Are you alright?” “Past the fact, I just face planted and I can’t feel one of my legs, just fine.” she sighed and helped me up. “Hate to be the one to tell you, but you are missing a leg.” “That explains a lot.” I sat on a table and picked up a notebook. “H-How long was I in that pod?” “Since that fleet blew up, about what humans call four months.” big oof. “Wait, are we on Earth?” she nodded as I unsteadily gripped the edge of the table. “Hand me those crutches please.” She handed me the crutches and we made our way outside. “Wow, it's so much prettier after not seeing it for a while.” she nodded as we made our way around. Before we got far she made me put on real clothing, a knot tied at the end of my missing leg. 

 

“Slow down Keith.” I chuckled and waited for Allura whilst looking around. “Where are we?” “Cuba.” I couldn't help but smile, it was beautiful. “Do you know this place?” “No, my father promised we'd come here when I got older but he never got to keep his promise.” Allura smiled as we sat on a brick wall and watched the waves. “I'm sort of hungry.” “I have some money. It was my school lunch money but I was expelled.” she nodded as we went to find something to eat. “I hear they have great food. Human good of course, but it's really good.” she chuckled as we went to get some food. “Two orders of fish tacos please.” we got our food and ate while watching the sunset, we had actually learned to tolerate each other.

 

We stayed in the castle and according to Allura, I didn't sleep quietly. We ate breakfast in the castle and apparently Allura told Lance I was awake. “Keith!” I was mid-bite and honestly scared. “Yes?” I finished my bite of oatmeal nervously. “Please don't kill me.” I just wanted to eat a real breakfast. “Is that oatmeal?” I made confused eye contact with Allura who shrugged as I put another spoonful in my mouth. “Yes? I was raised on oatmeal. I would eat it for breakfast every day before I started helping in the fields.” I looked at him as I ate a little more. “I swear if that's the first thing you wanted when you woke up I will mad.” “No, we had fish tacos for dinner yesterday.” Lance groaned at sat at the table. “Tomorrow you'll eat real food for breakfast.” “Excuse me, oatmeal is very good.” First fight Y'all. First fight.

 

“Lance, this is a great life you have, it's just not for me. I'm a simple farm boy, I've never been meant to be anything more than that.” he sighed as we sat in his room. “Give it a change.” I wasn't so sure. “I'll try, I just don't know what your family will think of me. A simple farmer whose missing a leg and has no parents.” he chuckled as we headed for lunch. “Tell us about yourself, Keith.” I nodded and tried to calmly find words. “I'm a farmer from Texas. I fought alongside Lance in space, I went to the Galaxy Garrison.” “What about family?” I gulped. “My father passed away in a fire when I was seven and I never knew my mom. Takashi Shirogane adopted me and is my only family now…” his mom stood up and looked Lance in the eye. “If you don't marry this boy, we will adopt him.” “You'd adopt a Japanese boy with one leg?” “Of course.” I smiled when I heard that, they did accept me.

 

“Keith, go to sleep…” Lance muttered as I drew. “If you have a problem with the light roll over,” he grumbled at me as I started humming while I worked. “Sing to me please.” I looked at him and thought. “~Carefully we'll place for our destiny. You came and you took this heart And set it free. Every word you write and sing is so warm to me, So warm to me. I'm torn, I'm torn. To be right where you are. I'm not afraid anymore. I'm not afraid. Forever is a long time. But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side. Tell me every day I get to wake up to that smile. I wouldn't mind it at all. I wouldn't mind it at all. You so know me. Pinch me gently. I can hardly breathe. Forever is a long, long time. But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side. Tell me, every day I get to wake up to that smile. I wouldn't mind it at all I wouldn't mind it at all…~” his soft snores filled the room as I drew my Mamoran blade surrounded by flowers. “~Forever is a long time, but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side…~” I rolled back to his bed in his office chair and kissed his forehead.

 

“Lance, you have mail from Shiro.” Lance went tearing down the stairs and grabbed the box from me, running for the living room. “What is it?” I sat on the couch and looked at him as he tore into the box. “Yes, just in time. I asked Shiro to have a fake leg made for you.” he held it up and I couldn’t help but raise my eyebrows. “Don’t worry, we just took measurements from the clothing Allura gave you.” I was glad about that, I didn’t want to think they were fondling my leg. “Well, let’s see how it fits me.” he helped me get it on and adjusted to my leg before handing me one of my crutches. “Up we go.” I was very wobbly but I eventually got a hand of standing with it. “It’s going to take a while, but I like it."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter, but I hope it's good quality

“How long have you been on the floor?” “About two hours.” I was reading while Lance had been cleaning his room and had fallen off the couch and his siblings didn't care to help me. “Keith, would you like to come help on in the garden.” “Yeah, I'll be out in a minute.” Lance lifted me up and handed me a crutch so I could go help. “Thanks, darling.” I kissed his ear and went to help Mrs. McClain in the garden. “Could you work on planting the tomatoes?” I nodded and got to work planting the tomatoes while she planted herbs. “Thank you for letting me stay here.” “You do more than Lance.” ouch. “Heh, well, that's a good reason to keep me around.” I started on the second plant and looked at what she had gotten to plant. “Do you cook?” “Yes, I learned from my father. We loved making soups and such.” she chuckled and handed me a bell pepper plant. “What's your favorite thing to cook?” “Has to be, by far, a homemade sweet and spicy chicken tomato tortilla soup. It has such a succulent flavor and is very low cost. My father and I would have quesadillas with it and some Mexican fruit punch he would get from a friend at work.” “Maybe you should go shopping with me one day so you could make it for us.” I smiled and resisted a half laugh. “I'd love to.”

Lance got a job and so did I. He worked at a small bakery while I worked at a public garden. How I got a job was beyond me, I was a sloppy haired, one-legged, Texan. I enjoyed working in the garden though, I got free vegetables every week and it gave me a chance to do something I liked. Lance always brought home bread, which was amazing with anything we ate. After about three years of working, we got a small apartment close to his parents' house and proved his siblings wrong. 

“Should I get a haircut?” Lance and I were eating breakfast quietly and he looked at me with a piece of bacon in his mouth. “I mean if you want.” I nodded and kept eating my sandwich before grabbing my hat, gloves, and sunscreen, leaving for work. “See ya later.” I climbed onto my bike and headed for work while one-handedly tying my hair up. “Good morning Mrs. McClain!” I waved as I passed and headed for the public garden where I chained up my bike and pulled on my gloves. “Morning Keith.” “Good morning Marianna. Did you have a good vacation?” “Yeah, thanks for covering my shifts.” I smiled. “What can I say, I enjoy gardening.” she laughed as we got to work. “Can I braid your hair at lunch?” “Yeah, go ahead.” and so they did. “Sir, mommy says only females garden.” “Well tell your mommy that guys can enjoy gardening too.” I handed the child a flower and worked on picking the fresh tomatoes. “Excuse me, only women garden.” “Oh, sorry. I was raised gardening with my father, I didn’t know about that gender rule. I thought only guys wore pants.” Marianna laughed as I returned to work. “Why do people stereotype gardening and farming? It’s stupid.” Mari nodded as we washed up. “People aren’t very open-minded around here. It’s brave that you’re breaking stereotypes like this.” I nodded and grabbed my bike. “Have a good afternoon Marianna!” I rode off for the barbershop in hopes of getting a very good haircut. “Your veggies!” “I’ll come back for them, I have somewhere to be!” 

“Keith, did you do something stupid?” I chuckled as I rode to get my veggies and head home. “Nothing too dumb. What was that about a Voltron reunion?” “Oh, that’s Shiro’s idea. He says it will be good for us to see each other again.” I chuckled and stopped my bike. “Would I even be allowed to come? The cow did more than me.” I heard Pidge snort as I grabbed my veggies. “That’s a question for Shiro. How are you and Lance?” “Alright, we have an apartment and separate jobs, just the usual stuff for us.” I heard people chuckle. “OH MY GOD, THEY WERE ROOMMATES!” I fell off my bike and was glad I didn’t crush the food. “Ow…” I stood up and got back to riding sorely. “What just happened?” “I fell off my bike cause Y'all scared me.” I biked faster so I could get home and make dinner. “I didn’t know you could ride a bike with a fake leg.” “Yeah, you can do most things with a fake leg.” I hopped off my bike and placed it by the door before going inside and setting up the video call. 

“What’s your job?” “I work at a public garden.” I started cutting chicken for alfredo as we talked. “We talk every day and you surprise me each time.” I laughed and moved the chicken to the pan. “Did you cut your hair?” I chuckled and felt it. “Yeah, I kinda like it.” I got an undercut, which was really different. “Does Lance know?” “He said it was alright.” I sliced the onions while smiling as Pidge added people to the group. 

“Hey, Shiro.” Shiro nodded as I started frying the chicken and onion, also adding some seasonings. “Wait, you’re cooking?” did they know nothing about me? “Yeah, I learned from Lance's mom. I’m really trying to be better.” I added some bacon to the pan and moved it around a bit. “Lance doesn’t get back from the bakery for another thirty minutes. So about that Paladin reunion, am I even invited? As I told Pidge the cow did more than I did.” Hunk chuckled as I grabbed a bag of homemade noodles from the freezer. “You found the blue lion, of course, you can come.” I sighed and filled a pot with water. “I was in a coma for two years, then a month later I was put into a healing pod with one leg.” “You blew up Zarkons fleet in that one month.” I groaned and moved the bacon, chicken, and onions around. “Keith, where do you live? I’m close to the McClain household and I want to stop by your place.” I walked to the window and waved to Hunk. “Hey there.” he walked for my door and I let him in. “Nice crib.” “Thanks.” I went back to cooking while he looked around. “This place is shockingly big.” I nodded as I heard keys jingle. “Doors unlocked!” the door opened and Lance walked in with three bags of rolls and loaves of bread. 

“Smells great.” I chuckled, taking a couple of the bags from Lance and setting them on the counter. “Chicken bacon alfredo.” “mmmm…” I laughed and started cutting tomatoes after removing the bacon, chicken, and onions from the heat. “Hey, Lance.” Hunk sat at the bar as I worked. “Lance, how awake are you?” “Very, why?” I resisted a chuckle. “Do you like Keith’s hair?” he looked at me as I worked, my cheeks turning slightly red. “HOLY…” I laughed and set my knife down. “I- Your long luscious locks...” oh gosh… “I like it.” I smiled when he finally finished up his thought. “Do you two share a bed?” “No, we have separate beds. Cause of course, if our feet touch we-” “Don’t finish that thought." Lance laughed warmly. “You know what he was saying.” Hunk nodded and so did the others.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm sorry, I forgot my password on google and was logged out. I'll try to get a new chapter out soon


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not long, but I'm trying to push through writer's block

Shiro always had problems for me. “Keith, next month I’m getting married and I need wedding vows…” “Why does everyone come to me for this?” I grabbed my phone and thought. “Give me basis. Like, did people say you two weren’t supposed to date?” “Yeah.” I started writing and five minutes later I sent him the text. “The only thing sweeter than what is allowed is the thing most forbidden. A person may woo with the sweet fruit of lust, but thou woos with the sweeter fruit of love. The only thing I desire is your ring that is forsaken. The only thing I need is your hand that fits me like a glove. No matter the cost, no matter the hate, I will be by your side, for it is our fate. No matter the voices saying that we don't belong, I will rely on our joy to show them our song. Our love is our life, their hate is their strife. I promise to make you the luckiest man ever, to be your partner and emotional tether.” I nodded and went back to reading. “I better be the best man.”

“You three made it!” I yawned as we walked into the building. “Yeah, except we couldn’t get a flight from Cuba to Texas so we flew to Costa Rica and I drove the whole way.” “Good thing the party's tomorrow, you can get some rest. Fifth bedroom on the right.” I nodded and headed for that room, face planting on the bed. “Keith, can I at least kiss you good night?” his lips were so warm on my neck. “Slow down sharpshooter, shouldn’t you have a reason to make me red with embarrassment?” he smiled with his eyes closed and I pulled something from my suitcase and pocketed it. “Night love.” I kissed him and crawled under the sheets.

“Truth or dare?” “Dare.” Shiro looked at Pidge. “I dare you to make Lance embarrassed.” I smiled and stood up, walking towards Lance. “Ooo, Lance he’s gonna make you embarrassed,” Lance looked at Pidge and I reached into my shirt pocket. “Lance McClain,” he looked back to me, “will you make me a lucky man,” he covered his mouth, “and marry me?” he nodded and basically tackled me. “Yes! A hundred billion quiznacking times, yes!” our lips locked and he clung to my shirt, “Made you embarrassed.” he turned bright red as I pulled him onto the couch with me. “Smooth,” “Someone's gotta be.”

“Keith, wake up, you were talking in your sleep again.” I turned as red as my shirt. “Quiznack.” I scrambled up and grabbed a towel. “I’m gonna go shower!” I slipped into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. "Fuuuuuuuuuu-" "Don't you dare finish that thought," Shiro must've heard me, “edge. Fudge.” I turned on the shower and stripped before entering the shower. Now when I say I turned on the shower, I mean I turned on the really hot water and turned the bathroom into a sauna. “Shiro, can I use your bathroom, the other one’s a steam bomb.” “Yes.” I calmly shaved and cleaned up the sides on my hair. I wanted to keep them clean cut. “Please, please, please…” I checked the hall and ran back to the room I was in, wrapped in a towel. I opened a garment bag and pulled out a nice suit, then changed into it. 

“I suddenly feel underdressed.” today was the day, I was going to do it. “Nah, I just prefer to look decent.” “Decent means good jeans and a nice shirt, not a full-fledged suit.” “Hey, I do not have the jacket on.” Pidge looked me in the eye and scowled. “Let’s get along…” “I can leave. We’re close enough that I can go visit some places from my childhood.” I could hear blood pressure rising with me in the room. My ears dipped a little and I walked out of the room. “I’ll be back eventually.” I stepped out onto the porch and headed for the car. “Keith wait!” Lance caught my shoulder. “Please stay.” “I can hear their blood pressure rising with me in the room.” “You leave and I’ll make sure you regret it.” “Then I’ll make sure I don’t,” I reached into my back pocket and got on one knee, “Lance Taylor McClain, will you marry me?” his face fell to shock as I looked up to him. “You quiznacking idiot, yes.” he kissed me and pulled the ring out of the box, sliding it onto his finger. “Can I go now? Please?” Lance nodded and kissed me again. “I’m so happy you asked.” “I‘m happy you didn’t slap me and say no.” he headed inside and I climbed into the car, driving for the town.

“Dad, I finally asked him.” I set a bouquet of flowers on the grave and wiped my eyes. “He said yes, to my surprise. I wish you could be at the wedding, but I know you’ll be watching from the stars.” we always said that when someone died they went to the stars. “I sometimes wonder if you’ve been reunited with mom by now, but then I think that she’d want to see her son before her death. How is it up there, is it everything you expected and more?” I set a small blanket on the ground and sat down. “It’s been a long time since I talked to you. I live in Cuba now, I’m a gardener. The McClains are a large but lovely family, you’d love to meet them. They’re really welcoming, and that’s nice. I lost my leg in space, I never mentioned how I went to space and fought aliens. I got injured a lot, but I saw someone who looked like the only picture of mom. Her name was Krolia, she fought for the Blade of Mamora. I still have mom’s blade, but the people Krolia works with say I’m part alien. I had to work that for my own advantage, using it as a disguise. I really miss you, but I know you’re in good hands now.” I felt someone touch my shoulder and I leapt up.

“Sorry, did you need something?” I picked up the blanket and hung it over my arm. “Ah, I was going to ask how you know this man.” “Oh, he is my father. I just haven’t visited his grave since I was young.” I female nodded as I fixed my sunglasses. “He was my late husband.” I ears perked up and I looked at her. “Your son was named Keith?” “Yes, he was my only child before I had to go back to fighting.” “You’re a Galra then," they went to answer, "I don't need that answer. What do you want?" "A revolution." The blanket hit the ground and my arms swung out. "You want a revolution, I want a revelation. I want peace, joy, and the end of hate. But that isn't happening. Anyone who wants a war, is no friend of mine, anyone who wants hate, is disregarded, anyone who is against my morals, isn't with me." I grabbed the blanket and holded it over my arm again. "Good day." I walked past them and flashed them a fanged snarl.


	18. Chapter 18

“Keith, where are you?” holding the phone to my ear with my elbow, I rolled my bowling ball. “Bowling alley, why?” I got a spare. “Pidge wants to kill you,” “What’d I do this time?” “You come to Texas, but you don’t cook?” “Let me finish my game and I’ll head back and stop to get some food to cook. Does everyone eat salmon?” “Yeah.” I hung up and bowled a clean strike to round out my game. “Nice you, funky little emo boy.” “Least I have a soon-to-be husband” I handed in my bowling shoes as the shoe clerk looked offended. “Ouch.” I returned my ball and headed for my car. “Stay safe Kogane.” “You too Kincade.” “James should be coming in soon.” “Dang, tell him I’m marrying Lance McClain soon.” Ryan nodded as I left and climbed into the car. 

“~I am not a stranger to the dark, Hideaway, they say 'Cause we don't want your broken parts I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars Run away, they say No one'll love you as you are But I won't let them break me down to dust I know that there's a place for us For we are glorious When the sharpest words wanna cut me down I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out I am brave, I am bruised I am who I'm meant to be, this is me Look out 'cause here I come And I'm marching on to the beat I drum I'm not scared to be seen I make no apologies, this is me Oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh Another round of bullets hits my skin Well, fire away 'cause today, I won't let the shame sink in We are bursting through the barricades and Reaching for the sun Yeah, that's what we've become I won't let them break me down to dust I know that there's a place for us For we are glorious When the sharpest words wanna cut me down I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out I am brave, I am bruised I am who I'm meant to be, this is me Look out 'cause here I come And I'm marching on to the beat I drum I'm not scared to be seen I make no apologies, this is me Oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh This is me and I know that I deserve your love 'cause there's nothing I'm not worthy of When the sharpest words wanna cut me down I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out This is brave, this is proof This is who I'm meant to be, this is me Look out 'cause here I come And I'm marching on to the beat I drum I'm not scared to be seen I make no apologies, this is me When the sharpest words wanna cut me down I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out I'm gonna send a flood Gonna drown them out Oh This is me~” 

 

“You need to write your vows.” “Fine.” I pulled out a notebook and a pen and contemplated. My handwriting was smooth as I worked, every stroke precise and exact. “Ready to hear them?” Veronica nodded. “You may be allowed, but you felt forbidden. Your eyes an ocean that I can only drown in, your words a maze that is impossible to navigate. The world kept what we have now hidden. But once I saw you in the glimmer of space, my love for you I could not debate. If I had to choose between perfection and you, I would choose you. You are perfect for me, even if I’m not perfect for what you are. Your beauty surpasses all, and you have enough wit for two. I will try to give everything you need, all that you want, to that I swear. You make me feel happy and I hope we can spend our entire lives together. May nothing keep us apart, not a fight or horrible weather. I promise to love you for the rest of my life, and longer.” I set the notebook down and looked at Veronica via our video call. “I had the thought of singing him a song at the wedding, but I don’t know what song.” “Oh, he loves the song Brother by Needtobreathe.” I looked it up and nodded. “Oh, I love that song too.” I grabbed my guitar and cracked my knuckles.

“~Ramblers in the wilderness Yeah we can't find what we need We get a little restless from the searching Get a little worn down in between Like a bull chasing a matador is a man left to his own schemes But everybody needs someone beside ‘em Shining like a lighthouse from the sea Brother let me be your shelter Never leave you all alone I can be the one you call when you're low Brother let me be your fortress when the night winds are driving on Be the one to light the way Bring you home Face down in the desert now There's a cage locked around my heart I found a way to drop the keys where my failures were now my hands can't reach that far I ain't made for a rivalry I could never take the world alone I know that in my weakness I am strong but it's your love that brings me home Brother let me be your shelter Never leave you all alone I can be the one you call when you're low Brother let me be your fortress when the night winds are driving on Be the one to light the way Bring you home And when you call And need me near Say it when you go, Brother, I’m right here And on those days When the sky begins to fall You’re the blood of my blood We can get through it all Brother let me be your shelter Never leave you all alone I can be the one you call when you're low Brother let me be your fortress when the night winds are driving on Be the one to light the way Bring you home Be the one to light the way Bring you home…~” 

“I haven’t heard that version,” she thought, “eh, I like it anyway.” I set the guitar down and took a drink of water, “Wait, when’s Shiro’s wedding?” “Tomorrow.” “SHI-” I knocked over my phone and rushed to pack. “I’M HANGING UP!” I packed rather fast and grabbed Lance and I’s suits. “I’m home, babe!” “SHIRO’S WEDDING IS TOMORROW!” he came bolting in and packed even faster than I did. “Would you consider this enough of an emergency to use whichever lion you flew?” “Yeah.” We rushed for the castle and climbed into the red lion. “Yeah red, we’re engaged you, quiznacking shipper.” Lance took off and flew for Texas. “Purple paladin? You mean Keith, red?” I almost fell over when I saw a projection of King Alfor appear.

“Yes, Lance.” I was dead silent and scared of the projection. “Are… Are you even slightly scared, Lance?” “Nope, I’m used to it.” I shrugged and sat by the cargo hold. “Purple Paladin, are you aware that both Garla and Altean blood run through your veins?” “Knew about the Garla, but the Altean is new.” I pulled my guitar from its case and strummed it. “What are you gonna play?” “I need to go through La Vie En Rose before the wedding.” I strummed it calmly and pluckled playfully.

“~Hold me close and hold me fast This magic spell you cast This is la vie en rose When you kiss me heaven sighs And, though I close my eyes, I see la vie en rose When you press me to your heart I'm in a world apart Where roses bloom And when you speak angels sing from above Everyday words seem to turn into love songs Give your heart and soul to me And life will always be La vie en rose And when you speak angels sing from above Everyday words seem to turn into love songs Give your heart and soul to me And life will always be La vie en rose…~” my playful plucking continued for a few more seconds before I stopped. “When are you playing that?” “Their first dance as husband and husband.”


End file.
